


A Mutually Assured Destruction

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, BDSM, Billionaire Emma Swan, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, CEO Emma Swan, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dark Emma Swan, Dom Emma Swan, Dominant Emma Swan, Double Penetration, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Fetish, Fiction, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Heavy BDSM, Kinks, Kinky, Leashes, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, New York City, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Swan Queen - Freeform, Top Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, so many kinks, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen AU based on a prompt I received: Regina Mills is a young successful lawyer. She has a talent for taking control of everything around her and is quickly making a name for herself but she secretly desires to relinquish her power and submit to someone. After trying to fulfill that fantasy and failing, she throws in the towel. Well, until the beautiful, dark yet charming, billionaire Emma Swan offers her services as a Domme. Curious, Regina decides to try her out but there's a catch... then again, isn't there always when it's something you truly desire?g!p Emmasub ReginaDomme EmmaBDSM elements





	1. The Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (might be changing the title, idk...)
> 
> this is based on/following a prompt I received.
> 
> This story contains G!P Emma Swan  
> This Story also contains BDSM elements.  
> strong sexual content  
> Domme Emma/sub Regina  
> This is an AU so some things may be different.  
> I think I should mention that Regina is a masochist. The rest is in the tags.  
> I think I should also note that this fic may not be for everyone. 
> 
> PLEASE REFER TO THE TAGS  
> PLEASE REFER TO THE TAGS  
> PLEASE REFER TO THE TAGS
> 
> Regina is also younger (25) and Emma is older (in her30's), I do explain how Regina is a lawyer at such a young age at some point.
> 
> Emma's personality is dark. sort of like Dark Swan but everything that she does with and to Regina is consensual. She's also like super rich that's why I put her in NYC but have her living in Westchester.  
> I own nothing, Sorry for mistakes.  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS.

A Mutually Assured Destruction

Chapter One: The Red Wolf

Regina tried just about everything in her closet before she decided on a black dress that fit like a glove and stopped mid-thigh. She paired it with a pair of black heels and a red clutch. She had no idea what to wear to a place like this. All that her friend Kathryn told her was to wear something hot and tight yet sophisticated. She assumed that this ensemble was up to those standards. Regina knew for a fact she looked sexy in anything but she did not want to overdress or underdress. She examined herself in the mirror and concluded that she did look as good as she thought. She was busy adjusting her dark hair when she heard her phone notify her of a text. She walked over to her bed and picked up her phone. She found a text from her friend Kathryn informing her she had arrived and she was waiting for her downstairs.

Regina replied that she was on her way down and she would be there in a minute. She grabbed her clutch and headed out of her apartment. She walked down the neatly polished hallway and stopped at the elevator. She pressed the button, calling for it then waited. She lived on a high floor in her highrise building so it took a moment for the elevator to arrive. When it showed up, it 'dinged' announcing its arrival. As the metal doors opened revealing the inside, Regina was pleased to find that no one else was on the elevator. She got on and pressed for the bottom floor. The doors closed and she headed down.

The elevator bypassed a few floors before stopping. Regina internally groaned as the doors opened to let someone on. She nearly groaned out loud when the person got on. Just her luck. Graham. A part of her wanted to just get off because she didn't want to deal with him. He wasn't a bad guy or anything but over the past couple of months, the two of them have been finding themselves in each other's beds. It wasn't more than sex and not great sex either. She barely got off but he did every time without fail. He saw her as a great partner but Regina did not feel the same for him. She wanted to have an orgasm every once in a while and he couldn't even give her that. It hadn't always been this way though, there was a time when the sex was mind-blowing for both of them but in the last couple of weeks, their encounters had fallen flat. It just became too repetitive, there was no excitement or adventure anymore. He treated her like this little delicate thing but Regina desired more. She desired to be touched, really touched. She should have gotten rid of him when he stopped pleasing her but she supposed she kept him around because it was easy. He was attractive but not exactly intelligent enough to fall in love with. She supposed that mediocre sex was better than no sex.

"Regina, hey," Graham said happily. Regina looked up from her phone and forced a smile. She sort of felt awkward speaking to him while their clothes were still on.

"Evening Graham," Regina said with a dip of her head.

He checked her out and grinned. "You look good. Where are you off to?"

Before Regina could catch herself. She made a face. She wanted to tell him to  _fuck off_ , but she reminded herself that he was only making conversation because he had this weird notion they were "friends with benefits" but they weren't friends at all. "I'm going to a club with a friend from work," she explained.

"Nice," Graham said enthusiastically. "I'm going to my buddy's house. We're gonna watch some movies and order a pizza."

"Sounds fun," Regina said. She didn't really care.

"Oh, it will be." Graham grinned.

Regina gave him a smile then turned straight ahead. Getting the hint he fell silent. They spent the entire ride in awkward silence. She was so relieved when they finally reached the ground floor and the doors opened freeing them. Graham waited and let her exit first. Oh, if only he was that polite when it came to orgasms and actually let her go first. She stepped out, and he followed. They walked across the lobby. It wasn't exactly bustling as it usually was being as everyone was already out for the evening by that late hour. Graham opened the door and waited for her to exit. When she did, he stepped out behind her. They stood there on the surprisingly quiet New York City street.

Regina spotted Kat's red Ferrari parked in front of her building. The woman inside the car was blatantly ignoring the doorman who was trying to tell her that she couldn't park there. Regina raised a brow at the sight.

Graham was watching the scene as well and she could sense him preparing to go over and say something, the cop in him revealing itself.

"Good night, Graham," Regina said over her shoulder.

"Night." Said the man. "Be safe."

"You too." She said before walking to the car. She passed the doorman and bent down and stared at her friend through the passenger side window.

"Kathryn," She sighed. The blonde woman grinned.

"Hey baby, how much for an hour?" Kat asked with a smile. Regina raised a brow then straightened up. She turned on her heel and headed back to her building. "Regina, no! I was kidding! I'm sorry!" she heard her friend call after her.

Regina stopped then turned back around. Too bad, that Kathryn was the only one who knew how to get to this place.

"Come on. You can't deny the world the privilege of seeing you in that dress." Kathryn said a bit more gently.

Regina walked back to the car. She pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat. The car smelled of Kathryn's perfume and money. "You could have gotten out and opened the door," Regina said grumpily as she shut the door.

Kat gave Regina an incredulous look before they pulled off. "It's not a date. You made that perfectly clear when I joked about not knowing which color roses to get you."

Regina rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "So, you're telling me that you don't need to be polite because we aren't on a date?"

"Precisely," Kat mumbled. "Yep. This is a friend thing. Friends open their own doors."

Regina rolled her eyes again and turned to look out the window as they rolled down the street. It wasn't a particularly long drive but Kat did take a lot of turns and back streets that Regina hadn't even known existed. They got so deep into the city that Regina felt she was lost.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this," Kathryn said, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them.

"Well, you made this place out to be Mount Olympus, so how could I say no?"

"It's great, I believe that you can find what you're looking for there," Kathryn explained. "I met my Mistress there. Best thing that's ever happened to me…" She paused. "Other than falling in love with Frederick…"

Regina made a face. "Nice save, Kat."

Kathryn laughed. "I love my Fiance but honestly, he cannot give me certain things in bed. She can give me what he can't and he gets this," she explained. "That's why I have days with my Mistress. Some of the best orgasms I've ever had were with her."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Too much info."

"Sorry." Kathryn laughed out. "But I think that's what you need. After you told me what some of your desires were… I instantly thought, 'she needs a Dominant'."

"You said it out loud too," Regina pointed out. She agreed with Kathryn, however. After Kathryn informed her that was what she needed, Regina had done some research and she found that Kathryn had been right.

"Was I wrong?" Kathryn asked,

"Well no," Regina admitted. She had told Kathryn that she needed someone to top her. Regina was such a powerful force of nature and she took charge of every situation. It felt draining and she longed to relinquish that power to someone else for a change. She felt perhaps that would relieve a bit of the pressure she had been under. That person would have to be worthy of that power, of course. She also wanted to be taken care of and rewarded but punished when she misbehaved. She wouldn't object to a little aggression, bondage, hair pulling and spanking either, also the thought of being called out of her name always brought an ache between her thighs.

During one of her lunches with their other two friends, Regina expressed that her boy toy Graham had been failing to give her an orgasm in the past few weeks they had been sleeping together. Kathryn asked why that was and that resulted in Regina explaining to her friends that Graham was just vanilla. He barely wanted to smack her ass, and she knew that he wouldn't even choke her, so as a result, it was always a battle for her to even get aroused in bed with him. Kathryn smirked and told her she was into some kinky shit and Regina returned the smirk and told her she had no idea. She proceeded to explain to her friend all the things she desired and that in itself turned her on in a way that Graham had never. Kathryn was intrigued by this and told her of a club for people like them. It was called "The Red Wolf'. This is what Kathryn referred to as a Fetish club. Regina had never heard of that although she had been trying to learn. It turned out that The Red Wolf catered to everyone but women frequented it more. After hearing how Kathryn had met her own Mistress there, Regina was all in, eager to try something new and to discover new parts of herself. So, she and Kathryn made plans to go on Friday night. Their other friends sat that one out because it wasn't really their scene. Regina and Kathryn were fine with it and told them they will see them for brunch so they could tell them everything.

Regina just hoped this place was as incredible as Kathryn made it out to be or she would have a different story to tell at Brunch.

"There it is," Kathryn said pointing ahead of them. Regina squinted her eyes and stared. All she saw was a warehouse. It looked well kept but that couldn't have been it.

Kathryn took another turn and the warehouse came even closer. Oh, my god. Regina's eyes flew wide. They were going to the warehouse. Oh, dear God.

Kathryn pulled into a parking lot and found a spot fairly quickly since there weren't many cars parked out front. Probably because the other club-goers came via car service. Regina stared up at the big red bricked building. This was it. This is where Kathryn was going to kill her. She knew that this was coming but to be honest she thought their friendship would end much different and much less violent.

"We're here," Kathryn sang out and she turned the car off. She then opened the door and climbed out. Regina had no choice but to follow.

Regina leaned against the passenger side door and observed the building. There was no name on it or anything. It was mysterious but not uninviting. She was curious to find out what was inside yet terrified at the same time.

Kat walked ahead and stepped underneath the black awning. She looked back and waved Regina over. Regina hurried to catch up to her friend, not wanting to be out there alone. She was still not completely sure where she was. Once she caught up to her, Kathryn pushed the black door open.

"Come on," Kat said. Regina nodded and followed her inside. The entrance was dimly lit. Only enough illumination to light their way. They walked straight ahead, following a hallway. Kat obviously knew where she was going. Regina could make out some artwork on the walls. Some were well-known Masterpieces, and some were not. It was clear to see that the owners had exquisite taste, and that gave Regina a bit of hope. In the middle of the hall were two very large men. They both had their arms crossed over their chests as they stared down at them. Kat walked right up to them and handed one of them her black membership card. Regina remembered seeing the card before. It was black and it had the name of the club written on it, "the Red Wolf' located beside an outline drawing of a wolf. There was a barcode on the back and a black strip for it to be scanned.

The man on the right swiped the card across his handheld machine. "Welcome." He said when he saw Kathryn's information on the screen. "Photo I. D?" Kat nodded and handed him her license. "Okay. You're good. Enjoy."

Kathryn nodded as she accepted her cards back. She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "This is my friend Regina. She's with me."

The man nodded. "I. D." he demanded.

Regina was confused by that. She didn't have a card like Kathryn's. Kathryn was bringing her as a guest since it was a bit of a process to become a member of the club. Kat must have sensed her confusion and uneasiness. "It's so they can make sure you're of age."

Regina nodded. "Oh..." She opened her clutch and pulled out her license. She handed it to the man. He took it and looked at it. He then handed it back just as quickly.

"Your secret is safe here. You have nothing to worry about. Discretion is our specialty." He said followed by a wide toothy smile. "Enjoy your evening."

Regina stuffed her License into her bag. "Thanks."

"See ya, fellas," Kathryn said before grabbing Regina's hand and dragging her down the hallway. "Okay," the woman said as they walked side by side. The sound of their heels reverberated off the floor and walls. It wasn't necessarily a long walk but with Regina's anticipation, it felt like a mile. They came to another set of doors. Kat stopped there and turned to Regina. "Okay, so no matter what you see, you're safe. No one is going to touch you without your permission."

Regina nodded. What the hell was she going to see in there? "Okay."

Kathryn nodded in return. "Ready?"

Regina had no idea what she was going to find when she walked in there but she wanted to find out. Worst-case scenario, it would satisfy her curiosity. "Ready."

Kathryn smiled then pushed the doors open. Regina stepped inside behind her. The first thing she noticed was a hypnotic rhythm playing across the room and a few women standing in the middle of the space gyrating to the music. There were other girls in cages doing the same while the others were crawling around like an agitated lioness. She could smell what appeared to be pine and realized quickly that it was the candles burning all around. She glanced up and to her left, where she saw a DJ perched on the upper floor.

There in front of them, smack dab in the middle of the room was a sizable swing. It was all black. There was a leather seat and on either side of it were leather straps which Regina assumed were for holding someone's legs open. There were straps up above as well which Regina assumed were for the arms. The idea of being strapped to something like that excited her.

Beside the swing was a black wooden contraption. It had one hole in the middle and smaller ones on each side of it. Regina furrowed her brow. "Is that...?"

"A pillory?" Kat asked. She chuckled. "That's exactly what that is." She pointed to the black leather seat-like item beside it. "And that is a spanking bench."

Regina looked over at her friend. "What?"

Kathryn chuckled. "Yeah. Anyone can use these things but rarely do. Every now and then someone would do a public spanking which is super hot and empowering to watch."

"Hmm..." Regina hummed thoughtfully.

Kathryn laughed. "Wanna try one?"

Regina made a face. "No, thank you."

Kat shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Regina said nothing but went back to scanning the room. Most of the space was wide open save for the booths, tables, armchairs, and couches off in the corners. A few of the seats were occupied by couples or more. She caught sight of a woman seated on a couch with two women perched on each side of her lap. One of them was kissing the woman's lips hungrily while the other was peppering her neck with kisses. Regina just stared at the display and after a moment the woman opened her eyes. She made eye contact with Regina. She smirked and raised a hand, quirking a finger at her. She was clearly calling her over to her. Regina shook her head and stepped back. The woman made a show of pouting but then gave Regina a smile and shrug as if to say, "okay cool.'.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked as she eyed her friend who appeared to have been startled by something. She followed Regina's line of sight. "Oh, that's Alex. She's been on the BDSM scene for a while. She has so many subs and they literally worship her like a king."

Regina looked at Kathryn with wide eyes. She would love to worship someone like that but that would have to be earned. That person would have to show her that they are worthy of receiving that from her. "Oh."

"She usually likes experienced subs but I think she likes you, so she'll likely make an exception."

"I don't want to be one of many," Regina explained.

"Not even for one night?" Kat inquired.

"Not even for one night," Regina answered before she went back to watching the room. On another side of the room was a woman dressed in an all leather get up with a crop in her hand. Two girls were kneeling before her with their hands behind their heads. They were staring up at her as if awaiting instructions.

There were various acts going on around her. Each one was more intriguing than the last. She was so wrapped up in her surroundings that she didn't even hear Kat calling her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and that was when she turned to her friend.

"Wanna sit?" Kathryn asked. Regina nodded. She sure did. The heels she had on were no joke. "This way..." Kathryn said stepping away. Regina followed her through the club. A few people stared at Regina and some smiled. They seemed friendly and welcoming enough there. She dipped her head in acknowledgment as she followed Kat.

She was led to a back part of the club where there was a long black leather sectional couch angled so that it was facing the rest of the club.

"Sit," Kathryn said motioning to the black couch. Regina didn't see herself having much of a choice so she took a seat. Three other people were seated on the couch so Regina and Kathryn squeezed in at the end. Regina looked straight ahead, and she spotted a bar.

"Let's get drinks," Regina suggested eagerly.

"They don't serve alcohol, so whatever you order would be a virgin."

Regina turned to her friend. "What?"

Kathryn laughed. "They feel like people should be sober here. Intoxication is not tolerated."

Regina huffed. "That's unfortunate."

"It's not. It's safer that way and the rush you feel whilst being dominated would give you such a natural high you'll forget all about alcohol."

Regina scoffed. "I hope you're right." She glanced over and saw some women turned to face them. "What are they looking at?"

"This is the 'wanted corner' I told you about..." Kathryn explained. "Subs in need of a Dominant sit here and wait. If a Dominant likes what they see... They come over. If you're interested, you go off and talk with them or... they can rent a room. Either way, you don't address them as Mistress or any title unless they say you can, understand?"

Regina nodded. That seemed simple enough. "Yes."

Kathryn nodded. "Okay so now we wait."

* * *

As the night went on Regina had been approached by more than one person but she was not interested in any of the offers. Alex even paid her a visit but Regina politely declined and the woman was on her way, visibly disappointed. She noticed that these people were way more polite and far less aggressive than the guys at regular night clubs. They would walk up to her and smile, offer their hand and ask if it were okay if they sat with her. After a few moments of conversation, Regina would know that they weren't what she was looking for and she would decline the invitation to go off with them. They would accept that and leave her be.

About two hours in, Regina felt that she had rejected every single person who had shown interest in her. She decided to just observe as she chatted with Kathryn. She wasn't disappointed. It would be okay if she didn't meet a Domme that night. This was a good experience. She was glad that she came.

"Want to call it soon?" Regina whispered. Kathryn shrugged.

"If you want. I'm here with you. I'm comfortable as long as you are."

Regina nodded. That was good to know. Kathryn hummed. They fell silent and just listened to the music playing for a moment longer as Regina took in more of the club's dungeon-like decor. Regina's eyes drifted over to where a tall blonde woman in a long back and purple gown was leading a younger dark-haired girl around on a leash. She watched the scene with curiosity. She wondered what that would be like. Humiliating she was sure which would turn her on.

"That's Mal," Kathryn informed her. "She's a regular as well. That's her girl Aurora."

Regina hummed thoughtfully. That's the sort of Dominant she wanted.

"Don't look now but Ruby has caught sight of you," Kathryn whispered.

Regina looked at her friend. "What?"

"Ruby." Kathryn repeated. "She's the club owner. She co-owns it but I haven't seen her elusive partner around in a while."

Regina looked over to find a tall, thin, brunette heading their way. She was dressed in short leather shorts, a black and red bustier, black gloves that went up to her elbows and high black boots. The amount of latex and leather in this place is astounding.

Regina shifted when the woman approached. She could feel the air of dominance radiating off of her. She stopped a few feet in front of Regina and gave her a smile. She was a very attractive woman.

"Hey, beautiful," Ruby said in a low purr of a tone.

Regina smiled. "Evening."

"You have a gorgeous smile," Ruby said. "I'm Ruby, May I sit?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, sure."

Ruby lowered herself gracefully to the seat and crossed one of her long legs over the other. Regina watched the movement as she bit her lip.

"So," Ruby began as she leaned over and pushed some hair behind Regina's ear. The touch didn't give her the reaction that she wished for but she ignored it. "What's your name?"

"Regina,"

"Pretty name," Ruby noted. "So, what brings you to the Red Wolf?"

Regina shrugged as her eyes finally rose so she could make eye contact with the woman and she noticed that she had beautiful green eyes. "I've become very interested in this lifestyle and I figured I'd see it for myself."

Ruby smiled wide. "And what do you think?"

Regina twisted her mouth to one side as she thought. "Well, I'd say it's piqued my curiosity more than satisfying it."

"Is that good?"

Regina shrugged. "I suppose. That means that I would like to learn more."

"Well, I could teach you whatever you need to know." Ruby offered. "Looking for a long term Domme or just looking to play a bit for now?"

"I personally just want this to be a one-night thing," Regina explained.

Ruby groaned. "You would seriously break this wolf's heart like that?"

Regina furrowed her brow. "Wolf?"

Ruby chuckled. "I go by Miss Wolfe in our play sessions. I'm the Big Bad Wolf and I love the taste of pretty girls such as yourself."

Curiosity killed the cat but Regina needed to know. "And how does that work?"

Ruby shrugged with a smirk. "Well, I'll see you alone in the forest. You look so scared and innocent but delicious as the goodies you're carrying. Unable to hold back anymore, I jump out from the tree I was hiding behind, startling you. I can smell your fear and it's arousing. So I pounce on you, pin you down and taste your goodies. Then I devour you."

"Fuck." Regina breathed. Ruby chuckled.

"Wanna play?"

Regina looked over at Kathryn who motioned for her to go. Regina nodded and turned back to Ruby. "It's safe, right?"

"I'm always careful and I won't hurt you," Ruby explained. "If I hurt you, you tell me."

Regina nodded. "Do we need a safe word?"

Ruby grinned. "Smart girl. Since this is going to be our first and only time, I'll use the stop light system."

"Green means go, yellow means cool it and red means stop?"

Ruby chuckled. "You got it, babe."

Regina smiled. "I did my research."

Ruby nodded. "Great." she paused, "So, I'll ask again... Wanna play?"

Regina really did. She was curious and Ruby was very attractive and tall. She could feel a certain wolfish vibe coming from Ruby. She felt that maybe she would enjoy playing with her. "Sure."

Ruby smiled and her pretty green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Great. Come on. We can play in my office."

Regina's brows rose. "Oh..." She felt Kathryn nudge her. She looked up at her friend.

"Go," Kathryn whispered. "I'll be here when you get back."

Regina nodded and stood beside Ruby. She practically towered over Regina. Regina liked that actually. Ruby took Regina's hand and began leading her across the club. They talked about Regina's desires and dislikes. Regina found that she didn't have many limits, and neither did Ruby. They seemed pretty compatible and verbally it appeared that Ruby knew what she was doing. A few people watched and Regina could feel their eyes following her. She ignored it though. They came to a staircase and they began climbing it. The thing was metal and rickety. It clinked and clanked under their weight. She was so scared that it would collapse underneath her feet but surprisingly; they made it to the top without falling to their deaths. They passed the DJ and Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Come on," Ruby said and lead Regina to a door behind the DJ station. They stepped inside and Ruby shut it behind her. It was dimly lit like the rest of the club. She could see enough. There were doors on each side of her but Ruby led her down the hall. She began feeling a flutter in her stomach from her nerves.

She didn't really know what to expect. Well, aside from what she read or saw in videos. Being merely a watcher wasn't the same as experiencing it for herself. She was excited yet somewhat anxious about what was to come.

Ruby stopped at a back room and opened the door. She stepped inside and pulled Regina in behind her. It was dark for a moment before Ruby turned the light on, bathing the room in a red glow. "What ya think?" She asked turning around to face Regina.

Regina observed the room. On one side it looked like a regular office. There was a desk with items all over it and a chair. Then on the other side, things got a bit more intriguing. There was a cage in the corner and a cot beside it, a swing sort of like the one downstairs but smaller and a few other contraptions that Regina had never seen before were lining the wall. She saw a table that looked very similar to a hospital table that surgeons use during surgery. This one was covered in handcuffs, items that Regina recognized as vibrators in various sizes, and anal toys. She wanted to try it all.

"It's interesting." She said finally.

Ruby furrowed her brows and looked like a confused puppy. At that moment, Regina realized that underneath all of that heavy makeup and the intimidating leather get-up, Ruby wasn't much older than she was. She sort of wanted someone older than her but she wasn't going to judge someone's experience based on their age. People do the same with her. They think she's too young to be a lawyer, so people often doubt her then she always proves them wrong. Ruby could be the same.

"Is that good?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Regina answered. "It looks very interesting."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked stepping closer to her.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Just remember I'm Miss Wolfe in this room." Ruby reminded her.

Regina nodded. "Yes," she smirked when a thought crossed her mind. "But what if I decide to call you Ruby?"

Ruby made a face. "I just... hope you'd call me by my preferred title."

Regina sighed. "Will you punish me if I didn't?"

"Yes," Ruby answered. Her tone told Regina otherwise. Regina raised a brow. She decided to challenge her.

"Oh, alright then, Ruby."

Ruby looked surprised but recovered quickly. "On your knees!" she barked. Regina barely even flinched. There was something that Ruby lacked and Regina wasn't feeling it. "Don't make me ask you again."

Regina folded her arms over her chest and looked Ruby square in the eye. "You are aware that you didn't ask the first time, correct?"

Ruby sighed. "No, because I don't ask you anything. I tell you to do something and you do it. I say jump. You say, 'Yes, Miss Wolfe. How high?'"

Regina smirked and nodded. Is this seriously how this works? She expected so much more. She was not intimated in the slightest. She wanted to be shaking and soaked between her things. She wanted her heart to be racing and pounding in her chest or at least to get a bit turned on but this was not going as she expected.

"Get on your knees!" Ruby screamed and Regina held back the need to yawn.

"Oh, you just told me twice." She giggled. "Oops."

"Don't make me do it a third time," Ruby warned.

"I'm pretty sure you will." Regina challenged. This was actually kind of exciting. "Either you will physically push me down onto my knees or we will not be getting much done tonight."

Ruby sighed. "Do you want this or not?"

"I want you to make me want to get on my knees. I want to crave serving you but right now... you aren't doing that."

Ruby huffed out a breath. "Either you want to submit or you don't."

"You were talking all big and bad downstairs but you aren't showing me anything." Regina taunted. She just wanted Ruby to act. She wanted the wolf but all she was getting was a puppy.

"Come here," Ruby growled and that was the most bite she's gotten from her.

"No, I'm good here." Regina declared and stood her ground. Hopefully, that will get Ruby to react somehow. Maybe she will grab her and… oh God, she needed her ass smacked by someone who wasn't so scared to hurt her, unlike Graham who treated her like a fragile little flower.

Ruby growled and walked over to the table and grabbed the crop. Regina's eyes flashed with excitement as the woman marched back towards her and got in her face. Their noses were inches away from each other. A smirk rolled across Regina's mouth. Finally. This is what she wanted.

"You think I'm playing games?" Ruby asked menacingly.

Regina bit her lip. "Mm… it feels like it. Not a single thing you said, shook me up. Not even a little."

Ruby looked absolutely flustered and Regina knew that their playtime was coming to an end before it even started. "You are so defiant. Behave."

"Make me." Regina challenged. She just wanted Ruby to unleash everything on her. She wanted her to make her hurt, make her beg and inevitably make her cum harder than she ever has before like the little slut she was.

Ruby popped Regina's bare thigh with the crop in her hand. It was a nice bite but not enough. "Stop it and be good. Do you want to play or not?"

"I want to be Dominated," Regina explained. "I want you to take control. I'm not even the slightest bit aroused right now."

"I am giving you what you asked for." Ruby sighed. She reached around and hit Regina's ass with the crop. It didn't hurt but it felt good.

"Do that again," Regina said. Ruby did it. She liked it but it wasn't enough.

"How's that?" Ruby asked. She hit her again and once again, it wasn't hard enough. Ruby was acting like she was scared to hit her. "If you get on your knees, I will do so much more to you."

"Why don't you make me, Ruby?" Regina taunted. She saw the way Ruby's eyes flashed at the defiance. "Punish me for being so naughty?"

Ruby nodded then she proceeded to try and dominate Regina which consisted of a little shouting, growling, and hits with the crop. This went on for about ten minutes and Regina was still standing, she gave her five more minutes before Regina called it quits.

Regina shrugged. This was a waste of time. She was done waiting for something to happen. "I'm out of here." She stepped back and headed for the door.

"What? Where are you going?" Ruby asked. "We haven't even gotten started."

Regina pulled the door open and looked back at the taller woman. "Home. I made a mistake coming here. This is obviously not what I needed."

"Regina, wait," Ruby said stepping closer. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

Regina shook her head. "No one can give me what I want. This place is a joke. How can you run a club like this and not even know what you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this for years."

"Ruby, you aren't much older than I am." Regina groaned. "I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt but honestly I am not impressed."

Ruby looked offended. "Well, maybe you have a glorified fantasy of what BDSM is." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Too much Tv and movies got in your head, huh?"

"Never seen any of it," Regina said. "I did have an idea though. You didn't even come close."

Ruby scoffed. "I'll have you know that I haven't gotten a single complaint from a single one of my subs."

"That's good for you," Regina muttered. "Most people are satisfied with mediocrity."

Ruby's mouth fell open. "Okay, I understand that you're frustrated but there's no need to be rude."

"Frustrated." Regina scoffed. "Frustration doesn't even come close. Angry or disappointed perhaps. Kathryn painted this big grand picture of this place and when I get the real thing, it's you." She scoffed. "I can do way more to myself than you ever could."

"If that were the case, then why did you come?"

Regina looked back at Ruby. "Kat. She thought it would be a good idea." She fluffed her hair out. "Now, I know better than to listen to her."

"All-" Ruby began but Regina cut her off.

"No need to ban me from this place or whatever... I will never set foot in this pathetic excuse for a club ever again." Regina said. "Leave Kat out of this though. She likes it here because she's easily entertained like a stupid dog."

Ruby frowned and Regina took that opportunity to slip out of the room. She was steaming and she was practically stomping down the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Ruby wasn't following. Actually, it would have been fine had Ruby charged out there, grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside but she didn't expect that. Ruby wasn't the type. She wasn't what she wanted. The type of person she wanted wouldn't have even let her speak to them that way. She wanted someone who would shut the shit down. She wanted someone to put her in place when she got out of hand. She wanted order, control, and strength.

That woman couldn't provide that so Regina was not interested. She heard the music growing louder, the closer she came. This was a different, more sexual beat and all it did was piss her off more. She stepped out and when she passed the DJ; he gave her an odd look. She ignored it and headed down the stairs. The trip down was one of the longest trips she'd ever taken. All eyes were on her and she couldn't understand why. Could it be because she was chosen by the club's owner or perhaps they were curious as to why she had come back so quickly? Either way, Regina didn't care. She would never see these people again.

She walked over to Kat where she found the woman talking to an older woman with gorgeous red hair. Regina stopped in front of her friend and waited with her arms folded over her chest. It took a moment but Kathryn's new friend spotted her first.

"Hello there." The woman said with a smile as she looked her over. "Aren't you a pretty little thing..."

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Kat agreed. "Makes me sick, to be honest." When that didn't receive a smile from Regina, she furrowed her brow and looked concerned. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Are you two together?" The woman asked looking between them.

"She's my best friend and we work together," Kathryn explained. She looked up at Regina again. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Can we just go home?" Regina asked. She didn't want to discuss it in front of Kat's new friend.

Kathryn evaluated Regina's expression. She seemed to understand. "Yeah, sure." She turned to the woman beside her. She offered her hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here, Kathryn." She replied shaking her hand. "And Regina. I hope to see you around again."

Don't count on it. Regina forced a smile. "Have a good night."

Kat stood and handed Regina her clutch. Regina took off for the exit then. She could hear Kat' heels behind her. She didn't slow down though until she burst through the double doors. She groaned in frustration.

Kat fell into step with her then as they walked past the guards who called for them to have a good night. Regina didn't speak until they got out into the parking lot. The cool night air helped to calm her down.

"I am never going back there." Regina declared.

"Okay?" Kathryn seemed confused.

"That place is a joke. The owner is a joke. She's not even good at this whole thing."

"Huh?" Kathryn asked.

"She's so soft."

"Oh! Ruby?" Kat chuckled. "She's gentle. That's who she is, but she's a good Dominant."

"How do you know?"

"I get drinks with one of her subs... Dorothy sometimes. Nice girl."

Regina made a face. "Well, she's not for me."

"You'll have to find someone who's a good fit. Don't give up."

Regina gave her friend a side glance. "Fine, but I want to try a new club." she didn't tell Kat how she insulted Ruby yet.

"That can be arranged." Kat smiled. "We will not stop till we find you a Mistress!"

Regina chuckled and shoved Kat. "Shhh... keep your voice down."

"You don't want anyone to know that you want to be tied to a wooden horse and gagged?!" Kat said even louder.

"Kathryn!" Regina cried.

Kathryn snickered. "Hush up. No one's around and those that are, are into way kinkier shit than you are, trust me."

Kat unlocked the car then walked around to the driver's side and got in. Regina slid into the passenger seat. She busied herself with putting on her seatbelt before she looked over at Kat.

"Kat?"

"Yes, young one?" Kat replied as she started the car.

Regina snorted. "What are you into?"

"Hmm..." Kat hummed thoughtfully as she pulled off and they headed for home. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Regina felt her clutch vibrate, so she opened it and grabbed her phone. "Yeah, that's why I asked," she said dryly. She checked her phone. There were six messages from Graham.

"Hey beautiful, want me to come see you?" The last one read. The others were just him checking on her. Regina looked up as they drove out of the lot.

"Well, I'm not telling." Kat declared.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Be that way." She muttered.

"Oh, I will."

Regina shook her head and looked back down at her phone. She started to ignore the text but instead; she typed back because why the hell not?

"Sure, I'll be home in about 20 mins. Come up in 30?"

The reply was almost instantaneous. "See you then."

"Want to talk about what happened with Ruby?" Kathryn asked.

"Nope," Regina answered automatically.

Kat gave her a worried look but despite her concern, she was never one to push too hard. "Okay but if you change your mind…"

Regina nodded, "Thanks." she said as she put her phone away. She turned to the window and gazed out at the scenery. They drove in silence until Kathryn turned on the radio to fill it.

Another evening of dissatisfaction and built up frustration for Regina

* * *

Emma sat at her desk going over a few notes for the meeting she would attend in about half an hour. One of the many business meetings she had scheduled for that day. Hopefully, she will close this deal so she could call her father with some good news and they can all celebrate. Emma Swan had been the CEO of her family's business for the past five years following her father's retirement. He still remained owner but put Emma in charge of every single business decision. Under Emma, the business had been soaring to new heights that her parents hadn't even imagined. Emma had always been an excellent asset to their business but now that she was in charge, she began making the moves and changes necessary for their business to get to where she wanted it.

"The White Swan" is one of the biggest hotel franchises in the world but this had begun long before Emma had even been born. Her grandmother established the place and she later handed it over to her own son when he was much younger than Emma. The hotel business made them rich beyond reason. Her father had grown the business so that there was a White Swan in almost every major city around the world. Emma appreciated what he had done and learned from him. Because of his hard work, she was having that meeting that morning. An extremely popular theme park wanted to put their hotel in their parks since the White Swan fit the fairytale theme of the place with its own elegant castle-like theme. Emma was all for it, she just needed to see some numbers from them before she agreed to anything.

She would admit that it would be quite the partnership, however. She was hoping for the best.

A tap on one of the large black double doors of her office caused her head to snap up. She checked her pure gold designer watch. She still had another twenty-five minutes.

"Yes?" She called towards the door. The door was pushed open and there stood Emma's secretary in a short skin-tight red dress with a plunging neckline. Emma smirked and leaned back in her chair. That was way too much skin for work hours but Emma was not complaining.

"Good Morning, Ms. Swan," The woman purred.

Emma cleared her throat and loosened her tie. "A good morning indeed." a lazy smirk rolled across her lips. "What can I do for you, Carla?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged a shoulder and gave her a coy look. "Nothing really. I was more hoping I could do something for you."

Emma raised a brow. "That so?"

Her secretary nodded eagerly and stepped into the office. "Is there anything you need from me?"

Emma chuckled then she pushed her chair out from her desk, "Make it quick." she instructed. "I have a meeting in twenty."

The woman hurried toward Emma's desk and Emma turned her chair so that she was angled sideways. The woman dropped to her knees and crawled over to Emma, holding eye contact. Emma opened her legs, inviting her. She didn't have to be told twice and crawled up and knelt between Emma's legs. Emma started to open her pants but hands covered hers. Emma looked into her secretary's eyes.

"Let me," The woman pleaded.

"Knock yourself out," Emma muttered.

Carla chuckled as she began opening Emma's pants and reached into her boxer briefs, she grinned at what she found there. She pulled out Emma's semi-erect cock. "I've missed having your big cock in my mouth."

"Mmm…" Emma hummed as her hand settled on the back of the woman's head. She began guiding her to her waiting cock. "Show me."

The secretary didn't have to be told twice before she took Emma deep into her mouth. When she stopped, Emma continued to push her head down until it resulted in the woman gagging. She let go then and allowed her to come up for air, Emma watched her cough.

"That's too much cock for that, Ms, Swan." she gasped out.

"Well, if you can't handle it…"

Carla responded by shoving Emma deep into her mouth again. She greedily sucked, licked and played with Emma, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Emma was throbbing and she felt like she was going to explode inside of the woman's warm talented mouth.

She glanced at her watch again. "Hurry up."

The woman between her legs upped her game and started working overtime to bring Emma to the edge. Emma felt herself right there. She bit her lip and tensed.

"Fuck." She muttered.

There was a soft rattle from the desk then Emma's cell started ringing. Emma's eyes flew open and she glared at the rude device. Emma picked it up and looked at it. A picture of her best friend Ruby came on the screen. She could ignore her but it could have been about Ruby's club that Emma invested in. She went to answer but Carla released her cock and looked up at her.

"Don't answer it," she said.

Emma gave her a stern look then raised a brow. She saw when the woman realized her mistake but it was too late. "Do you tell me what to do?" she barked.

The woman shook her head. "No, Ms. Swan, I just thought we were having so much fun that..."

"Put my cock back in your mouth before you say something you regret," Emma warned her.

Carla said nothing else but did do what was asked of her. She went back to what she had been doing, Emma growled. "Good girl." She answered the call and put it on speaker. "Morning Ruby,"

"Morning, Em."

"How's everything going?" She asked as she placed her hand on the back of the woman's head and pushed her down. Emma hissed as she slid in deeper.

Ruby, unaware of what was happening on Emma's line, sighed deeply. "I'm licking my wounds."

Emma felt her orgasm approaching. "Hold on," she told her friend. She waited as it built and built. She then came inside of Carla's mouth causing her to gag at the large load filling her mouth and going down her throat. Emma released her head and she pulled back coughing a bit. Emma simply smirked at the sight of the cum covering her secretary's mouth. "Swallow it." She told her. When she watched the woman do as she was told, Emma nodded. "Good girl, now go get cleaned up."

The other woman nodded with a smile. She stood up and pulled her dress down. Emma watched her as she made it to the bathroom. She wished she had a bit more time. Oh, the things she would do to her. When the bathroom door closed, Emma turned back to her phone.

"So what's up?"

"Were you just fucking?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

Emma snorted as she grabbed a napkin and began cleaning herself up. "That's none of your business."

Ruby scoffed. "Whatever."

Emma grinned and stuffed herself back into her briefs then zipped her pants. "You were saying something about licking your wounds…"

"Oh." Ruby gasped then she started relaying the story about the pretty brunette that had shown up with one of their regulars Kathryn. Whilst Ruby was ranting about how the woman wouldn't submit, Carla emerged from the restroom. She gave Emma a wink and blew her a kiss as she headed for the door. Emma smirked as the door closed behind the woman. This seemed like it was going to be a long story so Emma checked her watch. She was pressed for time. She stood and rounded her desk then headed across her office. She grabbed the royal blue jacket to her designer suit. She shrugged it on and walked over to her full-length mirror where she fixed her matching tie. She then adjusted the cuffs pulling the sleeves over her gold watch. Once she was sure that her makeup and ponytail was perfect, she walked back to her desk. She grabbed her phone and her tablet. She then pocketed her stylus. She tucked her tablet under her arm. She took the phone off of speaker and pressed it to her ear. By that time, Ruby had finished her story, "... So she just left me standing there like an idiot."

"She didn't want to get devoured by the Big Bad Wolf?" Emma asked as she grabbed her office keys.

"I mean, she looked like she wanted it and she said yeah but when we got to the room… she wouldn't do anything I wanted."

Emma headed out of her office. "Was she just not into it?"

"I think I wasn't strict enough," Ruby admitted. "She wanted someone super strict," she groaned. "She was so damn defiant. I wanted to pull my hair out,"

Emma chuckled. As she passed her secretary who was standing at her desk going through some files, Emma smacked her on the ass and grabbed a handful. She glanced over and gave Emma a seductive smirk, Emma blew her a kiss and continued on.

"It sounds like you have a brat on your hands, my friend," Emma said in reply to Ruby as she pressed for the elevator.

"I don't have anything because she stormed out and threatened to never come back," Ruby explained. "She also called our club a joke."

Emma inhaled sharply. "Damn. What a rude little bitch."

Ruby hummed in agreement. "She needs someone like you."

The elevator door opened and Emma hopped in, "Yeah because I wouldn't let that shit fly. The things I would do to that ass of hers."

Ruby chuckled. "Emma, you should offer to dominate her."

Emma didn't see why not? She had been into the BDSM lifestyle since she was in her early twenties. She has years of experience and she was known in their club as being strict, firm and no-nonsense. She was exceedingly sexy and charming so that drew people to her. Emma was very particular about who she dominated, however. If she didn't feel a connection, she didn't bother. She had to want to take care of the person, although she never kept a sub for very long. But in their time together, she was the best Dominant that they would ever have. Her subs never want for a single thing in her care be it attention, sexual satisfaction, material things. She has prided herself in being an excellent Dominant. Not to mention that she loved it.

Clearly, this woman needed what Emma had to offer and Emma would give it to her. She would also put her in her place and show her that she and Ruby actually did know what they were doing. She would definitely walk away feeling satisfied and she'd owe Ruby an apology. Emma was doing this as a favor for a friend but if she liked this woman, she would keep her.

"I'll do it." Emma agreed. "Set it up. If she's into it, then so am I."

Ruby shrieked and Emma had to move the phone from her ear for a moment. When she put it back Ruby had calmed down, "I'll get in touch with Kathryn since she was her friend,"

"Great." The elevator stopped on her floor and she got off. Her intern, Ashley Boyd was waiting for her, "Morning Ashley." Emma greeted.

The girl smiled. "Hi, Ms. Swan,"

"Ruby, I gotta go. Get back to me and tell me what she says. If she says yes, tell her to await further instructions."

"Got it," Ruby said, "Good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks. Good luck sleeping all day." Emma said causing Ruby to laugh. She disconnected the call then and handed her phone and tablet over to Ashley. The girl took it.

Emma went back into big boss mode. As she walked down the hall towards the meeting room, a few of her employees that were hanging around and chatting away, straightened up and scattered off to their perspective locations. Emma cleared her throat and raised her chin as she continued down the hall. She gave off such a natural air of dominance and all of her workers felt it. She didn't have to say much; she didn't have to yell, her presence alone made her employees fall in line which was a good thing for her because she didn't feel like babysitting workers.

The two secretaries outside of the meeting room quickly leaped to their feet and one ran over to open the door for her. Emma thanked her before she stepped into the room.

The large black doors swung open and in strode Emma Swan. The room fell silent and all eyes in the room were instantly on her. Her father had designed this room. He had an obsession with the Knights of the Round Table so as one could imagine; the table was round. Emma hated it but she didn't have the heart to change it. She smirked at the men sitting at the large white round table. Her green eyes sparkling with excitement and superiority.

"Okay ladies," Emma declared to the room full of male executives, other employees, and their lawyers. She ignored their stares as she busily adjusted the cuff of her suit jacket. Their eyes lingered on the woman in the suit, tie, and shoes. She walked over to the table unbuttoning her jacket. Ashley scurried behind her. "I have other meetings after this so let's make this quick." She pulled her chair out and sat on it. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her seat. Ashley took the seat next to hers. She watched the woman lay her items out. A tablet, a notepad, and a few pens and the stylus.

Emma then glanced up at the table who were all were still staring at her. She eyed them and sighed in annoyance. "As I said, let's begin. I don't have all day..."

The men straightened up and Emma eyed them with a stern gaze.


	2. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long. Chapter three is coming soon after this. It's already written but needs to be edited so I'm getting to work on that soon. I'd like to apologize for any errors, my grammar checker thingy stopped working and I'm looking for a new one. I edited as much as I could before I got tired of rereading the same chapter for errors so... yeah. *cries* Anywho... yeah this is it. I know it's been a while so I wanted to give you guys something. :) Oh and btw, I think I should mention this takes place after the end of chap one.

Chapter Two: The Invitation

She unlocked her office door and went to step inside but the sound of heels pulled her attention to the end of the hallway. Her assistant was racing towards her in her usual frazzled state. That was pretty impressive given that the woman was in six-inch heels. Not really wanting to interact with her, Regina exhaled and stepped inside the office. She let the door slam shut behind her. She didn't even bother to crack it open for the girl. It wasn't her job after all. She headed over to her desk and dumped the things in her arms on top of it. She then set about organizing everything but something caught her eye. There at the end of her desk was a bouquet of white and yellow daisies. They were wrapped in white paper and tied with a green bow. Equal parts confused and curious, she picked them up. She sniffed them and smiled at the smell before looking for a card. She figured it was a 'thank you' from her very grateful client because if it weren't for Regina, he would be serving a pretty hefty prison sentence. When she located and opened the small white card, her mood immediately shifted as she read what was written on it.

 _'Sorry about last night. -Graham.'_   It said. Regina frowned. Damn right, he should be sorry for that performance last night. In fact, he should be sorry for the past couple of nights they slept together. She had finally given up after another try with him. The last and final time they tried, Regina was just slightly wet when he tried to enter her. That was a no-no. He then went down on her. It was sloppy and terrible and she eventually told him to stop. She kicked him out and told him to lose her number. The man looked heartbroken but did as he was told and left. He tried to call her which resulted in Regina blocking his number. When she said she was done with something, she meant it.

She scoffed and threw the flowers into the garbage beside her desk then she plopped down in her seat with a huff. Her office door swung open and her assistant scampered inside.

"Afternoon, Ms. Mills."

"Don't you ever knock?" Regina snapped. The girl looked frightened and almost like she wanted to flee.

"I'm sorry. I thought-"

"What do you want?!" Regina groaned as she began rubbing her forehead, hoping to ease the tension forming there. She wasn't in the mood for anything ridiculous today. She was tired, horny and out of patience.

"Oh!" The young woman breathed out nervously. "I just wanted to inform you that you received flowers and they were on your desk..." She trailed off when she spotted the daisies sticking out from Regina's black trashcan next to her desk. "... but I see that you have already found them."

"Yeah, they were not from anyone special," Regina said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"But they are pretty flowers. They could brighten up the room. I can put them in some water for you if you-" She began to offer but Regina cut her off.

"No, thanks." She didn't want the flowers and she needed to tell Graham not to send her flowers at work. What they had was just sex and he couldn't even take care of her needs properly. Most importantly, it was done.

"Oh." The girl whispered. She stood there awkwardly which eventually irritated Regina.

"Can I help you with something?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow.

The girl shook her head so fast that Regina thought the thing would screw off from her neck and fly out of the window. "No, Ms. Mills. That is all."

"Well, I guess you should get back to work then, huh?" Regina stated dryly.

Her assistant nodded. "Yes, Ms. Mills."

"Off you go then." Regina dismissed her with another flick of her wrist.

The young woman dipped her head and scampered out of the room. Before the door could be shut, it was pushed back open. Regina sighed deeply when Kathryn entered her office.

"I'm under the impression that no one in this office has been taught the importance of knocking," Regina muttered as she leaned back in her desk chair with a roll of her eyes. She loved Kathryn. In fact, she was her best friend amongst her small circle of friends but she needed a bit of peace and quiet at the moment and she knew that she would not get that with Kathryn around.

"Regina," Kathryn hissed as she marched up to her desk. Regina took in the urgent look on her friend's face with a raised brow. The blonde woman pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"What?" Regina asked carefully.

"You will not believe who randomly messaged me today." She said with a grin.

Regina sighed and began rubbing her temples. A headache was underway and she could tell. "Kat, please tell me who. I've had a long day."

"Oh," Kathryn giggled awkwardly. "Ruby. " She announced and then she moved closer. When Regina gave her a blank look, Kathryn sighed. "Ruby! Miss Wolfe. From the club."

Regina raised a hand. "I know who she is... I'm just trying to figure out why you think I would care."

Kathryn exhaled then rolled her eyes. She plopped down into the chair facing Regina's desk. "She texted asking for your number..."

Regina made a face. She was done with Ruby and that tacky club. "Well, I hope you didn't give it to her."

"Of course I didn't..." Kathryn looked offended by Regina even asking that. "I wanted to ask you first."

"No."

Kathryn gasped and raised her hands. "No. Wait. Listen. She doesn't want the number for herself."

"What?" Regina was confused by this. What could she want her number for?

"She wants your number for her co-owner."

"Oh!" Regina giggled and then nodded. "In that case…" the smile fell from her face. "... hell no!"

"Regina!" Kathryn whined.

"What?" Regina asked. She was trying to forget that horrid experience at the club but apparently, she wasn't allowed that.

"Her co-owner is Emma fucking Swan."

That name did not ring a bell. "Who?"

"Emma Swan..." Kathryn said, throwing Regina a 'duh' expression, but the joke is on her because she was the one that was the total idiot in this situation.

Regina rubbed her forehead. "Why did you feel like repeating her name would automatically make me know who you're speaking of?"

Kathryn groaned in frustration. "Emma Swan is the heir to the White Swan hotel franchise."

"Oh!" Regina's brow rose. The hotel did in fact ring a bell. She knew of the luxurious hotel and their fairytale styled suites. She supposed that she did know of this Emma Swan person after all. Regina was not one for celebrity gossip though. She retained a lot of information for a long period after learning it and that is why she avoided celebrity and fake news. For one, it was useless to her so she didn't want that stored in her brain. She did, unfortunately, read of Emma in a magazine once when she was waiting in the doctor's office. The article spoke of her net worth, sophisticated style and her attraction to supermodels and actresses. The article also included a few photos of Emma Swan at galas and other star-studded events. "That Emma Swan. The heiress."

"A billionaire," Kathryn whispered. "And smoking hot. She's fit, blonde, and you know what else?" she asked the last part with a wag of her brows.

Regina was slightly interested even though she was trying to pretend that she wasn't. She was curious because Emma was attracted to models and other celebrities. Regina fell into neither category and the woman hadn't even seen her… or has she? She just didn't understand what she wanted with her. "What?"

"She has a cock." She whispered.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Seriously? Like a penis... or do you mean a chicken?"

Kathryn giggled. "A penis."

"Hmmm..." Regina hummed. It's an interesting turn of events. She figured that the chicken would have made even less sense.

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, it turns out she was just born that way. Pretty fucking hot if you ask me. I also hear it's huge."

Regina had never been with anyone that was considered huge. The idea of being filled and stretched did appeal to her, however. "And she's..."

"A Domme."

Regina found this all to be very intriguing, but she needed to know, "Is she any good?"

"Hella good," Kathryn answered with a nod. "Some of the stories I've heard about her… resulted in my own destroyed panties to be quite fucking honest."

"That hot?" Regina asked, trying her hardest to sound indifferent and it must have worked because Kathryn groaned.

"Yes, Regina!" She cried. "She's cold and gives off an air of dominance without even saying a word. She's a total alpha and the hardass you want. The added bonus is that she's gorgeous and possibly cums diamonds and pearls."

Regina threw her best friend a look. "I highly doubt that. You are working overtime to sell this… aren't you?"

Kathryn's head bobbed up and down. "I feel like she's an excellent fit for you. I just want my friend to get that experience that would change her life forever and I think Emma could provide that."

Regina fell silent. She put her chin in her palm and stared at her friend who stared right back at her. "Why does she want me all of a sudden?"

"I'll be honest... I think Ruby told her about you. Emma is basically known as the brat Daddy. She can handle anyone who is considered 'difficult'. There is a huge possibility that she sees you as a challenge," Kat lowered her voice then, "I would take that opportunity. She has something to prove."

Kathryn had a point. She did tell Ruby off and insulted the club intending to get a reaction from her. Now, Ruby's co-owner has taken an interest in Regina. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this was. Regina found it all to be quite appealing given that Emma could possibly give her what she needed. "Give Ruby my number."

Kathryn chuckled and began typing on her phone. A moment later Regina's personal phone started ringing. Regina glanced at it and realized that it was a number she did not recognize. She looked up at Kathryn.

The blonde woman shrugged. "Ruby said she was going to call you now,"

Well, that was quick. She just decided to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Regina," Ruby said cheerfully from the other line. "I hope you are having an amazing day."

"It's pretty good." Regina lied. She usually told people that she was fine or having a good day even if she wasn't. That prevented a situation where she would have to elaborate or discuss her feelings which she strongly disliked. She found that telling people that she was fine rarely required any follow-up questions and the conversation could just progress to whatever else.

"That's good," Ruby said brightly. Ruby's politeness pleasantly surprised Regina after the way she treated her the night they met. Perhaps Ruby didn't take it personally and frankly, that took a big person.

"And you?" Regina asked, just being polite. She wasn't actually interested.

"Pretty good. Just woke up and getting ready to go open the club soon." Ruby answered.

Regina hummed. "That's nice."

Sensing that Regina was losing interest, Ruby decided to move the conversation along. "Yes, so I called because I have a bit of a present for you. You came into the club looking for something and I couldn't provide it. That ended with you leaving empty-handed and dissatisfied. That is not my thing so I want to make it up to you."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"We weren't a good match. Having a good match is very important in any relationship." Ruby explained gently. "You need something a little extra and I know exactly who can give you what you need. I spoke to my good friend and partner Emma and she is very interested in meeting you."

"And who is to say I want to meet her?" Regina threw back just wanting to be difficult.

Ruby chuckled. "Trust me, you will. I'm positive that she could give you everything you desire. She's excellent at what she does and she has about a decade of experience."

"Well, experienced is good…"

Ruby hummed in agreement. "So, are you into it?"

Regina hesitated. She had never done anything like this. Then again, a few days ago, she hadn't been to a Fetish Club either. She was on a roll.

Sensing her hesitation, Ruby spoke again. "Emma is one of the most popular and sought after Dommes in our club but Emma is very particular about who she dominates. She's very strict and hard. She doesn't take shit from anyone, especially a sub, and she can give you an orgasm that you will feel in your soul. I'm telling you, Regina, Emma is what you need and if I'm wrong..."

"If you're wrong, what?"

"I'll eat my own foot!" Ruby answered with a chuckle. "That's how confident I am. So, what do you say?"

"Um..." Regina looked back at Kathryn whose head was bobbing up and down. Regina exhaled softly. "I would like to see you eat your own foot so okay."

"Can you give me a bit more enthusiasm?" Ruby purred.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, let's do it."

"That's more like it." Ruby chuckled.

"Now what?"

"Now, you await further instructions from Ms. Swan."

"Mmm… Alright."

"Cool," Ruby said happily. "I'll be in touch soon. Take care."

Regina disconnected the call. She looked up at Kathryn and found the blonde grinning at her. "What?"

"Oh, you're in for a great time." Kathryn cooed. Regina shrugged.

"I can't tell who was selling this Emma Swan person more, you or Ruby."

That drew a snicker from Kathryn. "I just want what's best for you and Emma Swan is certainly the best."

"Says you." Regina was still not convinced. After the incident with Ruby, it's been quite difficult to believe anything she says. It would be difficult to impress Regina at this point. "I doubt this woman can do anything for me just like her friend."

"When you eat your words... what type of sauce would you like drizzled on them and would you like it served with a nice red wine?"

Regina wrinkled her nose at her friend. "I will not be eating my words."

Kathryn chuckled. "Oh, yeah, sure."

Regina rolled her eyes again but her phone notified her of a message. She opened it and found that it was from the same number that Ruby called from. She tapped it and read it aloud.

"'Miss Swan said to meet her at the Dark Swan restaurant. Wear something red. Diamonds, no pearls. Gold is okay. Dinner is Friday night at seven. Be on time. Miss Swan appreciates punctuality. Good luck'."

Regina looked up at Kathryn. "She wants to meet me at the Dark Swan. It's damn near impossible to get a seat at that place."

"She owns it," Kathryn pointed out matter-of-factly. "I'm sure she can get a table."

"She owns it?" Regina asked curiously.

Kathryn hummed the affirmative. "Emma owns quite a few establishments all over the country. She's a businesswoman."

"Oh... hmm..." Regina was a bit impressed. "That's interesting."

Kathryn nodded. "You're in the big leagues now..." she grinned. "Let's go buy you a hot red dress and some sinful pumps."

Regina nodded and got to her feet. She grabbed her purse and began packing it to go home for the day. "Wait. Are you done for today?"

Kathryn stood and smoothed down her skirt. She gave Regina a look. "Seriously? My dad and Spencer are partners. The place is called Spencer and Nolan. My Daddy is Nolan. I can do whatever I want."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend. She had almost forgotten for a moment that Kathryn was spoiled rotten. "Okay fine. Let's go," she said shouldering her bag.

Kathryn grinned as she turned and led Regina to the door.

* * *

"Hi!" The voice said on the other end of the line. Emma smiled at the sound of her friend's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Ruby," Emma said with her eyes still glued to her tablet screen. She decided to look Regina up on social media because she had to see the woman who was sending her best friend into a frenzy. Looking at this stunning creature, Emma finally understood. She could drive anyone mad with those lovely dark eyes and those lips. Well, anyone except Emma. Emma wasn't easily smitten. She knew what she was meeting Regina for and that was exactly what she planned to do with her. Nothing more and nothing less. "I'm looking at your girl and..." she whistled. "I see why you're so hung up on her."

Ruby groaned. "I was having a good night until you mentioned her, Emma."

Emma smirked. "You got it bad,"

"I mean, not only is she beautiful... she made a complete fool of me," Ruby whined. "I was aroused and angry but overall I'm still confused."

Emma chuckled. "Damn."

"I still can't believe she called the club a joke." Ruby sighed.

Even though Emma had heard this before it still irked her. "She will eat those words, that's for damn sure. Who does she think she is?"

Ruby scoffed. "I know you will set her straight."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Straight?"

Ruby snorted. "You know what I mean, you jerk."

Emma grinned. "I will put her in line, don't worry,"

"I know."

Emma found herself quite fascinated with a selfie of Regina and an old bloodhound. She appeared to be lying on the grass with her head rested on the dog's shoulder. She and the animal were staring at the camera and the pure joy on the dog's face was very cute. That one made her smile.

"She's cute. I'll give her that." Emma confessed.

Ruby huffed. "Don't let that face fool you. She's naughty."

"The cute innocent looking ones are always naughty." Emma laughed. "Don't worry. I will never let my guard down."

"I know." Ruby sighed, "That's why I think you're good for her."

Emma nodded. "Yes, did she tell you what her needs are?"

'Well..."

"No, wait!" Emma cut her off. "Don't tell me. I want to figure her out on my own."

"Good luck. That woman is a god-damned Rubik's cube."

"Well, I've solved the Rubik's cube multiple times." Emma pointed out. "I'm sure I could figure her out."

Ruby grunted, "Show off... but she's the type of Rubik's cube with infinite sides and colors."

"Is that even a Rubik's cube?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" Ruby cried. "This is serious."

"Oops." Emma chuckled. "It's not a Rubik's cube, though." when she received a huff, Emma laughed. "Okay, trust me. I will unlock her mystery."

"Okay, Velma."

Emma snorted. "Shut up."

Ruby laughed, "She will give you a hard time. I can sense it. She will not be like anything you've ever experienced before."

She has dealt with naughty subs before and they all ended up on their knees in front of her. She was sure that Regina wouldn't be any different. "Maybe... I have to figure her out though."

Reading people was one of Emma's many gifts. She was quite intuitive when it came to others' needs. She could speak to someone for ten minutes and know exactly what they're missing in their lives and how they need her to take care of them. It helped her with her role and it made her a better dominant. She knew that some people liked to talk but others didn't. She let them talk when they needed to because sometimes that was helpful. Looking at Regina, Emma could tell that she wouldn't like to vent. She wouldn't share anything with Emma that was too personal. That was fine.

"You mentioned her being stubborn and defiant," Emma said. "I think she and I will have a good time and she will leave me, singing a different tune."

Ruby hummed. "Well, tell me everything when it happens."

"I will," Emma replied. "How did she take it when you told her what I wanted from her for Friday?"

"She just said 'okay'."

"That doesn't seem defiant to me..."

"I think she's a bit curious so she will be compliant for now."

Emma nodded in agreement. That makes sense. "She'll give me hell when she gets comfortable with me." she chuckled. "Damn, I hope she does."

Ruby laughed. "Oh, man."

Emma grinned. "So how is your night going?"

"Well," Ruby replied. "We had a great turnout. Kathryn and her Mistress turned up."

Emma knew Kathryn. She was a regular. "Her pretty brunette friend didn't show, I presume?"

"Nah." Ruby laughed. "If she did, would you come?"

"Yeah, and so would she."

Ruby squeaked. "Emma!"

Emma laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

"You know it would be nice if you came around every once in a while." Ruby pointed out. "Everyone is always asking when you're going to come in. We miss you."

Emma sighed deeply. She did miss the club but her job was consuming all of her time. "I'll try to make time, I promise."

Ruby seemed to accept that. "Okay."

Emma looked at the clock on her tablet. "It's late. I'll be heading to the White Swan soon."

"Don't feel like driving home?"

Emma blew out a breath. "Hell no. I mean, Westchester is less than an hour away but I don't have it in me so I'll crash at the hotel then head home for the weekend."

"Makes sense," Ruby said. "Get out of the office and get some rest."

Emma chuckled. "Only because I want to," she grumbled as she stood. She didn't like being told what to do and Ruby knew this. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and shrugged it on. She straightened it and then her tie. She was pretty sure she was the last person in the building. She stayed after to finish up some things for the day. "We closed the deal by the way."

"What?" Ruby gasped. "The theme parks one?"

Emma nodded even though Ruby couldn't see her. "Yes. Our hotel will officially be featured there."

"That's amazing, Em!" Ruby said happily. "Did you tell your dad?"

"Yeah," Emma laughed. "He wants to buy me a drink to celebrate."

Ruby laughed. "They just want to hang out."

"Nah." Emma was independent and always felt like her parents were smothering her so she gave herself the space she needed by settling in Westchester while her parents lived in the city. They moved upstate after her father's retirement. The distance was good for them though.

"Emma-"

"Ruby," she sighed.

"Fine," Ruby breathed. "Get home."

Emma said nothing for a moment as she grabbed her keys. She pocketed them then headed for the door. "Ruby, I'll message you when I get there. Now, go run our club."

"Come help me?" Ruby pouted.

Emma smiled. "Soon."

Ruby sighed, "Fine. Don't forget to message me."

"I won't. Talk to you soon." She said before disconnecting the call. she shoved her phone into her pocket.

She opened the door and flicked the switch, bathing her office in darkness. She then slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the meeting between them. I promise it will be far more interesting. This chapter was basically to set that up and to show a bit more about their lives. anyway, the wait for chap 3 will not be that long. it's almost 4am here so lol. Thanks for reading as always.


	3. The Dark Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm tired lmao but I wanted to put this up before I got to sleep. Anyway, I'm still having grammar checker issues. I found a new one but it's mediocre at best but meh. I had to cut a lot and do a couple of rewrites but I got it, I think. This is the meeting. Namecalling and mentions of masturbation(?). Enjoy?

Chapter Three: The Dark Swan

With Kathryn's unwanted help, Regina found the perfect dress and shoes for dinner with an heiress by Friday evening. Sexy yet classy. She went with a red satin mini dress that featured a sweetheart style neckline and off the shoulder straps. She had chosen a pair of red pumps that had an adorable ankle strap with small red bows where the clasps were. She decided on a pair of sheer black stockings given that they would go with her black cropped leather jacket. She finished it off with dark eye makeup and a rich dark red lipstick. She was unsure what to do with her hair so she curled it and left it down. Her jewelry was a simple gold bracelet that her father had given her as a graduation gift, a gold necklace, and diamond stud earrings in her ears. She didn't want to overdo it. Sometimes less is more.

She was sitting in the car that Emma had sent for her. Ruby had asked her for her address so Emma could send a driver to pick her up for dinner. She reluctantly gave it to her. A little while later she received a text from Ruby telling her the time the car would be arriving. She then received another message when the car was downstairs. It seemed that Emma was trying her best to impress her but it would take much more than that. However, she was never one to be ungrateful and she thought it was a nice gesture from Emma.

She watched the city go by. People busily going about their evening. Her phone began ringing, and she felt around in her clutch until she located it. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. She chuckled before answering.

"Hel-"

"Regina!" Kathryn cut her off.

"I'm in the car," Regina informed her.

"What kinda car is it?" Her friend asked. She had been dying to find out what kind of car Emma sent.

"A BMW?" Regina answered. She didn't know much about cars. "I think."

"This is indeed a BMW, Miss," Charlie, the driver said from the front seat with mirth in his voice.

"Ah." Regina chuckled. "So, yeah, it is a BMW."

Kathryn laughed. "Nice!"

"Oh, it is comfy,"

Kathryn chuckled. "So, what's happening?"

"We're heading for midtown. I believe Ruby said that it's off forty-ninth."

"Sounds like a swanky part of town. Nervous?"

"Honestly?" Regina sighed into the line. "I've never met a stranger for..." she lowered her voice. "Sex."

"Regina, you will not be the first person to meet someone for a booty call." Kathryn pointed out. "Wasn't Graham...?"

"I knew him. He's my neighbor. He used to go out of his way to carry my bags upstairs and to hold the door for me." Regina explained. "He also used to repair things around my apartment. One day he was fixing my shower head, and we just ended up..." she shook her head. "It's not the same as meeting a stranger."

"It will be okay." Kathryn chuckled. "You are meeting her for sex but at least she's taking you to dinner first. That says something about her."

That is true. Perhaps she wanted to talk first and get to know her before she pulls out the whips and leather. "You're right."

"Of course, I am," Kat said and Regina could hear the eye roll in her voice. "Stop thinking so hard."

"I don't know what to expect," Regina admitted. "She has given me minimal information, and I hadn't even spoken to her once."

"You want to relinquish control, right?"

"Yes." Regina hissed.

"Well, that means Emma being in full control. Just relax and enjoy it."

Regina inhaled deeply then exhaled. "You're right." She paused. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"No!" Kat said followed by a laugh. "Sure. Go ahead."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how does it work? Will she want to do anything right now?"

"It's possible. If you don't want it, tell her." Kat cautioned. "It's all about what you're comfortable with. If you want to fool around a bit then go for it. If you just want to feel her out and make plans to meet up another time, do that."

"Okay," Regina said.

"I say just talk to her and see what you want," Kathryn suggested. "She might not even offer. She might just want to see the person who ruffled her wolf's fur tonight and want to hook up another time."

It amazed her how Kathryn could speak so casually about this. "Okay. Honestly, I didn't think it would affect Ruby that much. She has women coming in and out of that club every night. What was so special about me?"

"Well, Ruby said that you are the most gorgeous thing she has ever seen on this planet."

Regina snorted. "And?"

"She wanted to taste you."

Regina laughed. "Oh, my god."

Kathryn snorted. "I guess the Swan is the one that will get a taste."

Regina shook her head at her friend with a smile. "Jesus, Kat."

"If she lets you see her… little friend, tell me everything. Well, I want to know everything regardless but I want to know what her cock looks like."

Regina laughed. "Okay, Kat. Jeez." she rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl."

Regina smiled at her friend and chuckled softly. They chatted a bit more. They discussed what Kathryn had planned tonight. She had an evening planned with her Mistress but she wanted to be available to Regina in case she needed her so she stayed home. Kathryn was a good friend like that.

The car came to a stop and Regina looked at the driver in the front seat. "We're here, Ms. Mills," He announced.

"That was quick." She noted.

The man chuckled. "I know my way around this city," he said before opening the car door and getting out.

"I'm here," Regina told Kathryn.

"Great. Have fun and stop freaking out. This isn't life or death." Kat told her gently. "Besides, all that stress will make you perspire. That dress is dry clean only."

Regina smiled a little then. She began to calm. "It's fine."

"Damn right it is."

Charlie opened the door for her then offered his hand. She slipped her hand into his and was helped out of the car.

"Have a nice meal, Ms. Mills." The older man said once she was safely on the sidewalk.

Regina thanked him and he dipped his head before taking his leave and heading back to the car.

"Good luck," Kat sang out. "You look hot as fuck. You're gonna give Emma a boner once she lays her eyes on you."

Regina chuckled. "Shut up"

"I'm sorry but you do. Fuck. Anyway, now go share all that sexy with Emma. Have fun, babe!"

"Thanks, Kat, good night," Regina muttered as she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Love you."

"Love you back. I'll call you after."

Regina disconnected the call and put her phone into her clutch. She squared her shoulders and looked up at the building. "The Dark Swan" was written on the black awning in an elegant white cursive beneath an illustration of a white swan. Below the awning was a patio with diners already settled in enjoying their meals. She walked through the open gate and up the pathway. She made her way up the steps to the front door and a waiter opened it for her. She thanked him and she stepped inside.

Once inside, she took a moment to observe her surroundings. She has been to many upscale restaurants but not a single one compared to this one. The entire interior was decorated in dark colors, accompanied by low lighting provided by the chandeliers up above and the candles on each table. Despite the abundance of tables and booths, there appeared to be enough space, so that everyone had their privacy. A bar sat in the center of the room that was surrounded by people. Music was playing in the background and it only took her a moment to realize that it was a live band playing on a stage right at the back. She loved the atmosphere of this place and it was clear that this Emma Swan has taste. A refined taste at that.

"May I help you?" a voice snapped Regina out of her thoughts. Her eyes landed on the woman standing behind the podium. She was dressed quite provocative in her tight black dress and tie. She was attractive but Regina wasn't exactly impressed.

Regina walked up to the podium. "Evening." she greeted, receiving a smile. "I'm meeting someone here,"

"Okay great. Name?"

"My name? Or the person-"

The girl chuckled and gave Regina a flirtatious look. "Your name."

"Oh." Regina breathed. "Regina Mills."

The girl looked at a small note attached to her clipboard. She nodded then. "Okay! Great! It's you!" she laughed softly. "We've been expecting you, Ms. Mills. Right this way." the woman turned on her heels and headed through the restaurant.

Regina rounded the podium and followed her. The place smelled delicious, and it reminded her of how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since lunch because she didn't have much time after work.

They walked down one aisle. She kept her eyes on the woman ahead of her as they went, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the patrons. They came to a back stairwell that was carpeted and sophisticatedly crafted. Regina admired the wooden swan carving at the end of the banister. The woman ahead of her began climbing the stairs. Regina followed her up to another floor. This one had diners as well, but the crowd was much smaller than the one downstairs. It seemed like the higher they went, the richer the patrons became. Regina could tell fairly quickly that this was exclusive.

She followed the hostess to a table for two near the back of the room. It was separated from the others. The table stood out being as the tablecloth was a deep crimson red in opposed to the others that were a black or white. Behind the table was a wide window. Through it, she could see the lights of the city beginning to come on and the sun setting.

She was brought closer to the table where a woman was seated. She seemed pretty focused on her phone. Regina recognized her immediately as Emma Swan and this woman looked like every single dime she was worth. She liked what she saw already.

The hostess cleared her throat as they approached the table. "Excuse me, Ms. Swan…" Said the hostess with a dip of her head. "Ms. Mills…"

Emma's gaze fell on Regina then she gave her a smile. "Hello, Regina." she stood, and that was when Regina managed to get a good look at her. Emma was in a charcoal gray designer suit that fit her perfectly and underneath the jacket was a matching vest over a neatly pressed black dress shirt. It went well with the red tie and pocket square she had chosen. There was a silver tie clip with a small diamond encrusted swan. Regina always appreciated a woman in a nice suit. This woman was physically exactly what she wanted. Emma offered Regina her hand. Regina stepped closer and placed her hand into Emma's. "I'm Emma Swan." Her hand was much softer than she had expected but her grip was firm.

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma Swan," Regina said giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

"A pleasure indeed." Emma retorted. Her eyes began exploring Regina's body. "That is quite a dress."

Regina smiled with a dip of her head. She caught sight of Emma's dress shoes. "Thank you. That is quite a suit."

A grin rolled across Emma's mouth. "Why thank you. I'm glad that you like it."

There was a small lull in their conversation where they stood there and smiled at each other. After a moment, Emma appeared to remember where she was.

"Come." the blonde woman placed a hand on Regina's lower back and began directing her to the chair. The touch was light yet there was a possessiveness to it that Regina liked, and it gave her a delightful little chill down her spine. She exhaled softly. She had been waiting for someone to make her feel that with just a touch. Oh, if a touch from Emma above the waist and over her clothes did that, what could she do to her bare skin? Emma guided her to the chair. She began helping Regina out of her jacket. "Sit," she instructed and Regina obediently lowered herself to the seat. Emma placed her jacket on the back of the chair and pushed her in then she returned to her own seat. She then dismissed the hostess.

They sat there for a moment in total silence. The surrounding crowd chatted, and it all sounded like distant murmuring and the music had faded to a melodic hum. Emma's beautiful forest green eyes locked on Regina's eyes, burning into them. The intensity of the gaze quickly captured Regina and sucked her in, mesmerizing her. Emma's stare hardened and intensified even further and Regina felt the overwhelming need to look away. She was unsure what was happening but her heart rate picked up; the organ was almost pounding against her rib cage and her stomach was twisting in knots. Emma held her eyes for a moment longer then her gaze dropped towards the neckline of Regina's dress.

Regina let out a relieved sigh but said nothing. She wasn't exactly sure what the hell had just happened, but she knew that Emma had woken her up.

Emma spoke. "I see why my wolf was so riled up."

Regina's eyes roamed upwards towards Emma's again but when her gaze met Emma's she looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Ruby was very upset that she didn't get to fuck you," Emma explained plainly. She sighed and let her eyes wander downward again. "She never gets hung up. She moves on fairly quickly but with you... she really wanted you. You were a naughty little girl though."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I did nothing."

Emma's brows rose. "You didn't?"

Regina shook her head. "I merely expressed that I expected more from the club owner than what she was providing. She disappointed me and I gave her some constructive criticism and went on my way."

"Constructive criticism?" Emma asked with amusement in her tone. "No, you mocked her and the club."

"This is true but..." Regina explained. "But-"

"No buts," Emma said cutting her off. "Ruby sent me to prove you wrong. I feel that you have this notion that you cannot be dominated."

"You are correct. Apparently, since Ruby-"

"She's Miss Wolfe to you."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Ruby..." She continued. "Couldn't even get me on my knees."

Emma chuckled darkly and leaned back in her chair. She rested her elbow on the armrest then placed her finger to her temple. "I can get you on your knees. I can have you crawling around my bedroom, you know?"

"Oh!" Regina asked feigning surprise. "Your friend promised the same thing."

"Don't compare me to Ruby," Emma said sharply. "She is a very good Mistress, but she's not a disciplinarian."

"She is clearly not." Regina agreed. "All of that shouting and growling really did not rattle me. Does that work for anyone?"

Emma smirked. "For some. Not you though."

"Nope."

"You need a more physical approach," Emma explained. "Perhaps a nice paddle to the ass or-"

"A crop?" Regina suggested. "Ruby tried that."

"It will do you well to quit interrupting me," Emma said coolly. "I don't like you disrespecting me and at this point, I really want to gag you so that I can speak."

Regina's eyes widened then she quickly schooled her features. "Yeah? Why don't you do it then?"

"I could." Emma shrugged. "Imagine what the other diners would think watching me come across this table and gag you with a napkin and tie your arms behind your back with another. What would they say watching you squirm and hearing your muffled whines?"

That shut Regina up and caused goosebumps to break out on her skin. That level of humiliation thrilled her but she could never in public and she didn't want to push Emma to that. "I-"

"You what?" Emma snapped.

Regina shook her head and looked downward in a show of submission just for now. She'll give Emma time to cool down before she pushed her buttons again. "Nothing."

"Good girl," Emma said. "Now, why don't you pick up the menu so we can order. Have you eaten at all tonight?"

Regina shook her head. "I didn't have time."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Around noon. Busy day." Regina said.

"You haven't had anything since noon?" Emma asked as she checked her white gold watch. Regina shook her head. The blonde woman didn't look too pleased. "You have to take care of yourself." She said with a sigh. "Don't do that again."

Regina nodded then picked up the menu. She pulled it up to her face so she could avoid Emma's gaze for just a moment so that she could regroup and gather her scattered thoughts. Emma has shut her up and shook her and she had only been sitting with her for about ten minutes. That made her feel excitement for what was to come. She was so lost in her own head that she didn't even realize that the menu was being pulled downward. She found herself staring into Emma's sharp eyes again.

"Find anything you like?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "Not yet."

She went to lift the menu back up but Emma didn't let it go. "It would be kind of difficult to find what you like without turning the page."

Regina's eyes widened then she scowled; slightly embarrassed that she had been caught. "What, are you watching me?"

"I'm simply enjoying the view," Emma said.

Regina looked back down at the menu. "Will you let go?"

"Ask nicely?"

Regina sighed deeply. "Please?"

"Please, what?" Emma asked.

"Please, Ms. Swan."

"That a girl," Emma said releasing the menu. "Order whatever you like. Price doesn't matter."

Regina lifted it again and rolled her eyes once she was safely behind it. It was safe to say that Emma was an asshole which she liked but there was also a gentleness to her. She thought Emma was well-balanced. She had potential.

When Regina retreated behind her menu this time, she was sure to turn the page every once in a while at least to make it seem like she was browsing the selections. It was a pretty big menu with a lot of options but choosing one was seeming difficult in the mental and physical state she was in. She could feel Emma's eyes on her and it made her want to squirm.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked after a few minutes.

"There are a lot of options."

Emma chuckled. "I know. You can order more than one thing, sweetheart."

"It's not that."

"Would you like an appetizer?" Emma asked.

Regina hummed. "No, thank you."

"So you'd rather keep hiding behind the menu?" Emma inquired. Regina winced at being caught and lowered the menu to look at Emma who was wearing a satisfied smirk. "Hello, there."

Regina closed the menu. "I'm ready."

Emma smirked. "Yeah?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Emma glanced up then raised her hand. Regina looked over to find a waitress headed their way. She made it to their table and happily introduced herself but it appeared that she and Emma already knew each other.

Regina observed her. She wasn't anything special. Her hair was done up and out of her face and her makeup with light. She was in slacks and a white blouse with a black tie. She smiled wide when she looked at Emma. She appeared far too excited to see her. Emma grinned and checked her out. That seemed to only excite the younger woman even more.

"Evening, Miss Swan," The girl chirped and Regina's hand closed into a fist at the sound of her irritating voice She didn't even know what she hated about it. "How are you?"

Emma's grin only grew and her gaze locked on the waitress'. "I am having an exquisite evening and yourself?"

"I can't complain. I'm serving you tonight."

"I can't argue with you." Emma said with a chuckle, "I am a pleasure to serve but at the same time, I am quite difficult to satisfy. I will go easy on you though." she winked on the last part.

"I think I can take it." The waitress threw back.

"Oh?" Emma chuckled. "We will see then,"

Regina couldn't help the scoff that came from her. For one, she couldn't believe that Emma was flirting with this girl directly in front of her and completely ignoring her. How dare she.

"Yes, Regina?" Emma asked calmly but Regina could tell that she was not too pleased that she interrupted them.

"I would like to order. It's getting late." Regina said simply.

"You have somewhere else to be?" Emma questioned.

"I could." Regina raised a shoulder, "You never know. You aren't the only one with options."

"Oh, please then do not let me keep you from your other plans." Emma retorted offhandedly. "You are free to go at any time. I'm not keeping you prisoner... unless that's what you're into."

Regina scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're rude."

"Am I?" Emma asked, "Almost like how you were being rude by interrupting me?" when Regina went to respond, she cut her off. "Order Regina." she barked.

Regina hesitated. She wanted to see how far she could push Emma, so she sat silent.

"Regina, order!" Emma commanded again and her tone told Regina that she had tested her patience long enough.

Regina looked at the waitress and coldly ordered. The girl jotted it down. Emma kept her gaze on Regina as she ordered. The waitress nodded. Emma took the menu from Regina and handed it along with her own to the waitress. "Okay," Said the waitress as she collected them. She turned to take her leave but Emma stopped her.

"Bring out the wine I requested," she instructed.

The woman nodded and scampered off. They sat in silence for a minute and Regina was trying to process all that she was feeling while she struggled to stare back into Emma's eyes.

"Never interrupt me when I am speaking again," Emma warned and the way Emma's voice dropped told Regina that she meant every single word.

Regina couldn't help herself when she asked, "And if I do?"

Emma laughed but there was no humor in it. "You will find out if you keep this shit up."

"Is that so?" Oh, this is fun.

"Very much so. You are a very lucky girl."

"And why's that?"

"We're in a public setting," Emma replied. "Or else I would have come across this table and grabbed you and pulled you over my lap."

"And then what will happen?" She asked in an almost innocent tone.

"I will spank that ass and those thighs of yours until you're red and sore," Emma answered.

"What's a spanking? I can handle it."

"Oh? Can you, now?"

Regina nodded. She didn't shy away from a challenge. "Yes."

"Good," Emma said. 'We will see,"

Regina remained silent for a moment and so did Emma. When Regina couldn't stand the silence anymore she spoke, "So?"

"Let's skip the small talk," Emma said. "You know who I am. I know a bit about you. Let's cut to the chase."

Regina's brows rose. "Which is?"

"Would you like to be topped tonight?"

Regina looked startled and unsure. Did she want to leave with Emma? "Um..."

"Want time to think about it?"

Regina exhaled. "That would be nice."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll ask you again at the end of the night."

"Okay."

Their waitress returned with a tray. She set a glass down in front of Emma then placed the bottle on the table. She tucked the tray under arm before she picked up the bottle and began filling Regina's glass. The wine smelled sweet, and it was a deep red which she usually liked. Once the waitress was finished, she sat the bottle down then informed them that their food would be ready soon then she left.

Regina picked up her glass and took a test sip. She liked it enough to take a larger one. She then sat the glass down and looked at Emma. She noticed her drinking something else. She assumed it was ice tea given the small, the color and the lemon floating inside it. "You aren't drinking?"

"I'm not much of a drinker besides I'm driving," Emma explained. "But, if you think you want to leave with me do not drink too much. If I even suspect that you are the slightest bit intoxicated I will not touch you."

"Why?"

"Drunk women cannot give consent. I am not one to take advantage of anyone. Your consent is very important in sex in general but I need constant consent in BDSM play."

"Oh."

"Yes. I would never want to hurt you or do anything to you that you wouldn't want." Emma's voice had softened considerably. "Some people like anal play when they're drunk but not when they're sober. That sort of thing."

Regina smiled. "Oh."

Emma hummed. "Do you like anal play sober?"

"Do you?"

Emma chuckled, the mood lightened finally. "I asked you first. I'm interested in what you're into."

"I like many things or the idea of them," Regina explained. "I think I would like anal..."

Emma sat up and she leaned forward. She turned serious when she asked, "How about oral?"

"Everyone likes oral," Regina said with a laugh.

Emma grinned. "That's true. Do you swallow?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I'm more of a cinnamon roll, I prefer to be glazed."

Emma snorted then catching Regina's reference. "So you aren't a cream-filled donut?"

"I am not." Regina laughed.

"Can I make you one?"

Regina's eyes widened, and she felt a pressure in her lower stomach. Having someone cum inside her has been a fantasy of hers but she wouldn't just let anyone do that. Besides... "I'm not on birth control."

"Ah..." Emma nodded her understanding. "I would like to cum inside you and I don't say that about everyone."

"Should I be honored?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah. You don't seem like a money-guzzling whore that would want me to get you pregnant just so you can get money from me."

Regina shook her head. "Yeah. That's not me. I would rather you not get me pregnant. Thank you very much. I have too much that I would like to do before children."

Emma chuckled. "So no creampies?"

Regina nodded. "Or raw sex?"

Emma hummed the affirmative. "That's okay. There are other things we can do. Plenty of other things."

"I suppose."

"I'm assuming that you know about-" Emma cut herself off when their waitress appeared at their table. The woman gave Emma a smile as she sat her plate down in front of her but Emma kept her eyes on Regina. The girl set Regina's plate down with more force than necessary, clearly not liking the idea of Regina having Emma's attention. The nerve!

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The girl asked Emma.

Emma shook her head. "No. No thanks." She then waved her off.

The waitress nodded then left the table looking hurt and rejected. Regina had no sympathy for her of course. She shouldn't have been flirting with her date and she wouldn't have gotten her feelings hurt.

"As I was saying..." Emma said as she picked up her fork and knife. She began cutting her steak. The knife went through like butter and Regina wished she had gone for the steak instead of the chicken. "I'm assuming you know that I have a cock."

Regina nodded. "I thought it was a rumor though." She explained.

"Who told you?" Emma asked.

"Are you mad?" Regina asked quietly. She didn't want to get Kathryn into any trouble.

"No." Emma laughed. "I just want to know who knows, that's all. I'm not ashamed of what I have and it's not a secret. I just don't go around telling everyone what's in my pants. Do you go around telling everyone about your pussy?"

"Well, no."

Emma grinned. "Exactly. So tell me. It's okay."

"Kathryn told me."

"Oh!" Emma laughed. "Kat. She's friends with a few of my subs. I could imagine that one of them have told her. Once again, I'm not mad but it ruins the surprise. I would have loved to see the look on your face."

"No. I would still be pretty shocked I'm sure." Regina said. "May I ask?.."

"As far as I'm concerned I was born this way," Emma explained simply. "I was never very feminine. That's just my nature, but I knew I was a girl. My parents had no problem with that at all, though they felt I was male at birth. Long story short, I hit puberty and grew tits and it proved me right."

"Oh." Regina breathed. She was beyond curious and turned on. "May I see it?"

"You want me to pull it out right here?" Emma asked with a raise of her brow.

Regina gave Emma a look. "Well, no."

"Because I totally would," Emma said taking a bite of the steak.

Regina realized that she was joking, and she laughed. "No. Oh, my god."

Emma laughed as well. "I'm saying..."

Regina smiled. She found Emma to be evened out pretty well. She was dark and mysterious but she could also crack a joke when necessary. That made Regina feel comfortable with her. "No."

Emma grinned as she dug into her meal. Regina began hers as well. She ordered the chicken and it was delicious. Juicy and tender. They ate in silence for a bit. The sun had finally set, giving way to the moon and the sky turned a dark blue. The stars were barely visible beyond the lights of the city which were shining brightly in the distance. It was a beautiful view.

After a few minutes, Emma spoke. "How is your food?" She asked.

Regina looked at her half-empty plate and looked up at Emma. "What do you think?"

Emma smirked. "I see. Do you think you'll have room for dessert?"

Regina took a drink from her glass. "Depends. What kind of dessert are we talking here?"

Emma put the last bit of her steak into her mouth. She chewed before speaking, "Cheesecake?"

"I'm stuffed but I guess I could make room for cheesecake," Regina said.

Emma snorted. "You aren't even near stuffed."

Regina froze and looked up at Emma. The smirk that the woman across from her was wearing said it all. "Oh?"

Emma nodded, a smirk still present. "Mm... I can stuff you quite nicely."

"I believe you," Regina said softly. "But can you dominate me?"

"I sure as hell can," Emma said glancing up in search for their waitress. "Is that a yes on the cheesecake?"

"Yes."

Emma nodded. "Any allergies?"

"Why?"

"The cheesecake is white chocolate raspberry."

"Oh." Regina shook her head. "No."

Emma nodded. She spotted their waitress and flagged her down. The girl headed to their table and made it to them in record time. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfect," Emma answered. "We'd like to start on dessert."

"What would you like?" The waitress asked.

"The white chocolate raspberry cheesecake," Emma said. "Two slices."

The woman nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it." Emma said abruptly. The waitress nodded then silently collected their plates then was on her way. Emma turned back to Regina then. She leaned forward and her voice dropped to a seductive purr, "So, tell me about your masturbation style."

Regina startled at the question. "What?" She hadn't been expecting that.

"How do you masturbate? Do you use your hands, vibrator, other objects? Do you like penetrating yourself or do you prefer external stimulation? Do you have a favorite position?"

"Oh." Regina breathed. She never really spoke about masturbation to anyone. It was just something she did.

"Don't be shy now." Emma grinned. "Come on. Regardless of what you've been told; sex is a beautiful thing and masturbation is sexy, natural and perfectly healthy. Listen, I masturbate. I use my hand, a fleshlight, and a sex doll. Depends on the mood I'm in."

Regina nodded. She had an image of Emma's hand sliding up and down her erect cock as thick white cum ran down the sides of her shaft. It aroused her and she was growing wet. She bit her lip and tried to focus. "I do," she confessed. "Sometimes I use my hands, the showerhead or this teddy bear-"

"I'm sorry." Emma cut her off. Her eyes darkened, and she fixed Regina with a lustful gaze. "A teddy bear? What do you do with this teddy bear?"

"I grind on his snout and sometimes his stomach," Regina explained. "I like the way he feels."

Emma's brows rose, and she rubbed a hand over her face. "Fuck. Where is this bear?"

"In my bed."

"Do you sleep with him?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"Sometimes."

Emma hummed and bit her lip. Her excitement was clear. "Is that your choice of masturbation toys?"

That bear has been through a lot with her. He got her through her very horny stage in college and helped her to relieve stress. There was a time that she attached a strap-on to him but it just wasn't the same as fucking his face. "If I had to choose between him and anything else, I would always choose him."

"You are such a filthy little slut," Emma growled.

Regina exhaled softly, those words sent a delicious shiver through her and she almost moaned. "Please call me a slut again." She pleaded.

"If I gave you a stuffed bear that I came on and told you to grind your filthy little pussy on it, would you?"

"Please call me a slut again, Miss Swan." Regina pleaded again. She needed to hear that.

Emma shook her head. "Answer the question."

Regina's head was spinning, and a throb was forming between her smooth olive thighs. She nodded her head. "Yes. I would. I would smear your cum all over my messy little pussy as I ride that bear until I cum all over it too." her voice was a hoarse whisper with her arousal. She never spoke like this but Emma was just bringing something out of her.

Emma smirked. "That's my good little whore."

There was a slight jolt in her center and she felt an overwhelming need to be touched. "I am a nasty little whore."

"Yeah?" Emma asked. "Would you let Daddy cum all over that beautiful mouth of yours?"

Regina nodded. Oh, she would and she wouldn't even let anyone else cum anywhere near her face at all but Emma could do anything she pleased to her. "Yes."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "I want to taste you."

"Please do." Regina pleaded. She didn't even care how pathetic she looked. She was a horny mess, and she needed it taken care of. She needed Emma.

Emma fell silent and Regina didn't understand why until she saw the dessert plate being sat down in front of her. It was a beautiful slice of cake and it smelled delicious but she couldn't focus on that right then. Emma had turned her on too much. The girl smiled then took her leave.

"So, Regina, what are your needs?" Emma asked before taking a rather large bite of her cheesecake.

Regina was unsure how to answer that. "Uh..."

"What do you need from me?"

Regina shook her head with her bottom lip poked out. "I-"

"You want me to tell you?" Emma asked before taking another bite.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then," Emma said wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Try some of the cheesecake." When Regina hesitated, she nodded. "Go on."

Regina didn't have much of an appetite at this point but she did what Emma instructed her to do. She took a bit on the spoon and tasted it. It was definitely rich and creamy. It was good but she was too horny to enjoy it.

"Good, huh?" Emma asked with a grin. She chuckled.

Regina nodded. "It is."

"Eat a little more while I tell you what you need from me based on what I've learned from you."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

'Well, Regina..." Emma began in a low tone. "You've told me you work hard. It appears that you're in control of your life and your career but that gets exhausting and overwhelming. You crave to give up said control and be taken care of. Your body language says that it's been a long time since you've had a good hard fuck and you haven't cum in a very long time either. Pain goes with pleasure in your eyes. You need to feel pain before you can get off and your previous partner could not provide that. Being bitten, scratched and spanked excites you. You want me to call you names and discipline you. You want to earn and beg for your release then be denied until you can't take anymore. You desire to have me torture you, humiliate you and fuck you like the filthy little slut you are."

Regina was shaking and she could feel herself making a mess of her expensive lingerie. "I..." she breathed.

"You what, baby?" Emma asked gently but there was a sharpness to her tone.

Usually, Regina despised when anyone called her by a pet name but when Emma did it, it made her feel things. A sort of comfort. "You're right about everything."

"Yeah?" Emma smirked, "You want me?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

Regina was unsure how to answer that. She could be honest or difficult. She wanted Emma. That she was sure of. She decided to just give in for now. The state that Emma had her in had her wanting to ask Emma to fuck her right there in that restaurant. "Yes." She whispered.

"Well, I don't believe that I will let you have me just yet."

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it. Naughty little whores do not get what they want until Daddy says so." Emma's voice had dropped to a growl "And I might not say so for a very long time." Regina whimpered, her stomach was twisting in knots and she was sure that her cheeks and neck were bright red because they were on fire. She squirmed in her seat and Emma looked down before looking into her eyes again. "You okay, baby?"

Regina whimpered in response.

"Mm, focus," Emma ordered coldly. "Ever slept with a woman before?"

Regina nodded. "I've never slept with a woman. I mean, I've made out with one but that was about it."

Emma groaned. "When I'm done with you, you will want no one else."

"That's a huge promise."

Emma smirked. "I know my abilities."

Regina somewhat believed her, but she had her doubts. "Show me, please?"

Emma chuckled. "Leave with me."

Regina was unsure and looked down. Well, it was okay, that's what they came for. Kathryn knew where she was. She trusted Emma, but she didn't know what she should do. Should she go or ask Emma to meet up again? It was up to her, apparently, which she didn't like.

Emma finished her cheesecake then wiped her mouth with the napkin. "So?"

"I'm undecided," Regina muttered even though she knew that she wanted to leave with her. She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Emma looked unfazed. "Fair enough. It's up to you. I think you know I won't beg. I'm here as a favor to Ruby. She wanted me to put you in line because you were misbehaving with her."

Regina wanted to be offended by Emma's words but she couldn't find it in her. She actually liked Emma's indifference towards her. She was so used to everyone begging and pleading for her time. It was refreshing to have someone express that they could live without her. She felt that she had to work harder for Emma's attention which she didn't particularly mind doing.

"So. this is just a what? A job?"

Emma hummed the affirmative as she sipped her water, "Yes. Ruby said that she couldn't get you to submit, and I explained to her that you were clearly a brat." She smiled. "There is not a single brat that I can't own."

"Mmm…" Regina hummed. "Ruby couldn't handle me."

"She's not into the hardcore stuff. She's too gentle. There is nothing wrong with that. That works for her and her subs. But that wouldn't work for you. You're meant for me. You need to be owned and tamed. I have no issue with doing that."

"You think you can Dominate me?"

"I am already Dominating you."

Regina's eyes widened. "what?"

"Your body is already responding to me and I haven't even touched you. Your mind will follow shortly."

Regina couldn't deny that. She could feel a slickness between her thighs and she squeezed her legs together to alleviate the throbbing there. She had never felt anything like this. "Please fuck me," she whispered.

Emma held Regina's eyes. "I can't do anything for you if you don't come with me."

Regina's eyes shifted, and she looked down, she was so nervous. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Regina, I swear to you that I will not do anything to that you do not want. We will use safe words and be careful. If you want this, then come on. I'll take good care of you."

She shook her head. "I'm not sure if I should."

"That's fine." Emma nodded. "Are you done?" she asked gesturing to Regina's half-eaten cheesecake.

Regina was so full and nervous that she couldn't eat another bite. She nodded. "I guess."

Emma hummed. She then waved the waitress over. She stopped at the table. "Check, please?"

She nodded and gathered their dessert plates and Regina's champagne glass. She then headed off. They sat there for a moment and Regina wasn't quite sure what she should say. She wanted to leave with Emma but this woman was intimidating. Emma was fishing her wallet out of her pocket when the waitress returned, she handed Emma the check. Emma opened it and glanced at it, She didn't even bat an eye before tucking her credit card into the sleeve and handing it back to the waitress. The girl nodded then excused herself.

Regina looked at her clutch, she wished she could text Kat and ask her what she should do, "Um…"

"Wanna phone a friend to help?" Emma asked with a smirk, once again reading Regina's thoughts. "Go ahead."

Regina made a face. "I can make my own decisions,"

"So, what's it gonna be, honey?" The tone she used definitely reminded her of a daddy. It compelled her to want to say yes. "I…"

"Do you want more time to think? I'll give you my card and you can call me up when you're ready. I don't want to pressure you." Emma suggested.

"You're not pressuring me."

"Good." Emma nodded. They sat in silence until the waitress returned.

She returned Emma's card and a receipt. Regina wanted to see how much everything was so badly because she was sure it was pretty damn expensive. "Thank you for dining with us." The Waitress said to Regina. She turned to Emma then and dipped her head. "It's always a pleasure, Ms. Swan."

Emma hummed. "Thank you."

The woman smiled then left them alone. Emma turned back to Regina. "It's time to go."

She reached into her wallet and threw three hundred-dollar bills on the table. That was a huge tip. Emma stood and walked around to where Regina was sitting and pulled her chair out. She then offered her hand and helped her up. Regina noticed that Emma had stopped asking if she was coming with her. Perhaps Emma didn't want her to come with her anymore or maybe she's tired of asking, Regina couldn't blame her to be honest.

Emma adjusted her suit jacket and began heading for the stairs. People openly stared at the famous heiress but Emma seemed unfazed by this. As she reached the stairs and began to descend them, Regina grabbed her leather jacket and hurried after her. She could only move so fast in those heels. Emma stopped at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the banister, waiting. When Regina reached the bottom step, Emma took her jacket from her and held it open. Regina slipped into it and thanked Emma.

The blonde woman nodded then continued on her way. Emma shoved her hands in her pocket as she strolled along ignoring the eyes following her. Regina didn't know how she did it because people were staring at her too and it made her uncomfortable. Emma slowed down so that Regina could fall into step with her. When she caught up, Emma slipped an arm around her waist and began escorting her to the front of the restaurant.

"Just ignore them," Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "They're nosey."

That's easier said than done, Regina thought as Emma led her to the door. Emma pulled it open for her then Regina stepped out into the cool New York City night. Emma followed her and let the door shut behind her. They walked across the patio, receiving more stares from the diners. When they stepped onto the street, she could still feel their eyes on them.

"Would you like me to call Charlie or would you like me to give you a ride home?" Emma offered. "I really don't mind."

Regina hesitated. "Oh..."

"One moment," Emma whispered. She then stepped away and headed over to the Valet. "The yellow and black Bugatti." She told him. The valet nodded and ran off. Emma looked back and waved Regina over. "Come here." Regina stepped closer and Emma put an arm around her and pulled her close. It was nice. Emma smelled lovely, her body was firm, and she was so warm. "You should come with me. I can take care of that needy pussy of yours."

Regina felt her knees wobble, and she thought she would collapse. "Fuck."

"If you like." Emma teased.

The car pulled up and Regina eyed it with a raised brow; it resembled a spaceship crossed with a submarine. She never understood the fascination with these cars. She thought they all were so hideous. The valet hopped out and jogged over to Emma. He handed over the keys. Emma thanked him and tipped him.

"That is a badass car, Ms. Swan." The boy said.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, man. My dad gave me shit about the color."

The boy laughed. "No! The color is cool too but I would go for an electric blue."

Emma nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "That sounds cool too." She stepped over to her car. "Good night, man."

"Good night, Ms. Swan." The boy said.

Emma pulled the passenger side door open and waited. "What's it going to be, Regina?"

Regina hesitated, but she knew that she could not go home this wet and with that almost painful ache between her thighs. She needed Emma, and she needed her now. This couldn't wait. She inhaled and exhaled deeply then walked over to the car. She looked at Emma then slid into the seat. Emma cleared her throat then shut the door. She then walked around and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So are you coming with me?" Emma asked as she shut her door.

Regina bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

"Great," Emma said fastening her seatbelt. Regina did the same. Emma looked at her. "Let's play." She said before she pulled off onto the streets of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop it there because it was getting too long but I guess we're on the way to smuttown? I didn't make Emma completely cold in this chapter since they were meeting for the first time and they were feeling each other out. Also, I skipped them getting too personal for now since neither of them cared about getting to know each other deeply. But dark cold Emma is coming... chapters for this story take a bit of time because I like to handle stories with this sort of theme with extra care. BUT! Thanks for reading.


	4. An Encounter to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI,
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I write pretty long chapters then I have to edit them. Plus I'm currently working on a pretty important story atm. There just isn't enough time in the day but I'm trying my best.
> 
> That brings us to this chapter. I just want to apologize if it seems messy. I did my best editing it with the time I had. Also, it's been a while since I've written smut and I know it shows here. Not making excuses just giving y'all a heads up.
> 
> Anywho, warning for strong sexual content. Choking, bondage, spanking, namecalling, anal, forced orgasm and many others.
> 
> Good luck! I mean, enjoy!

Chapter Four: An Encounter to Remember

The ride to the hotel was a bit of a blur to Regina. It was hot, that's for damn sure and the heightened sexual tension between them had sort of caused her brain to short-circuit. They spoke of Regina's desires and needs in the beginning. They discussed what they were into and what their limits were. She found that they had a lot in common there. Emma then told Regina that she wanted to use the stoplight system as opposed to coming up with a safe word that neither of them would ever use again since this was a one-night thing. Regina agreed and explained to Emma that she was familiar with it. That seemed to please the older woman. During the ride, Emma's hand had found its way onto Regina's thigh. Regina's body responded instantly to that. There was just something about Emma's touch. The hand continued inching up higher and higher as Emma told her what she wanted to do to her. Regina really enjoyed the filthiness of being felt up by a stranger in an expensive car as she told her all sorts of dirty things. However, their naughty little adventure came to a pause as they reached the hotel's underground parking lot. They got out of the car and took an elevator upstairs to the lobby. It was in the style of a fairytale castle. As they crossed the lobby towards the other set of elevators, Emma threw a wink at the girl at the front desk and Regina saw her visibly swoon. Regina understood and felt that so she didn't even get upset. They ended up having to take two elevators before they arrived at Emma's suite, located almost on the top floor. Emma led Regina to the door, and they stood outside. Regina waited there anxiously as Emma produced her keycard.

Emma swiped her card then took Regina's hand as she pushed the door open. She walked Regina inside then kicked the door shut behind them and walked into the hotel room. Regina hadn't been to hotels much growing up. That spilled over into her adult life. She had barely been anywhere other than college. Even now that she had the money, she had very little desire to travel.

"Welcome to my home away from home," Emma said as she walked over to one of the white couches in the middle of the room. It sat across from another couch identical to it. She shrugged out of her suit jacket then tossed it onto the chair. "Come here."

"Come and get me," Regina told Emma and folded her arms over her chest. She had to test her out. She needed to know if she was worthy of her submission. She didn't want to just bottom for anyone, regardless of how attractive Emma was. Emma exuded dominance but Regina needed to see her in action.

A chuckle rumbled from deep within Emma's chest and Regina could tell that she found this amusing as well as what she was about to do to her. That left Regina all aflutter and eager to see what was in store. "Come here." Emma barked. The bass in her voice and the little growl in it, caused Regina's eyes to widen. "I will not say it again."

Regina wrinkled her nose and raised a shoulder. "No, I'm pretty sure you will."

Emma raised an eyebrow with a smirk at the corner of her mouth. "Is that so?"

"Afraid it is," Regina deadpanned. She rolled her eyes. "Are you coming to get me or not, Emma?"

"Miss Swan." Emma corrected.

"Sorry... Emma..." Regina gasped and then her hand flew to her mouth, feigning innocence. "Oops."

Emma's smirk remained as she undid the buttons on her cuffs and rolled up her sleeves. She then loosened her tie. "And here I thought you would be a good girl for me."

Regina poked out her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. "Now, what made you think that?"

The blonde woman nodded and started making her way towards Regina. Regina watched as the woman took slow, deliberate steps towards her. Her hardened gaze stayed on Regina, sucking her in and chilling her to the bone. A thrill is what she felt. The type you feel when you get to the top of the track on a rollercoaster and you know that it will be a huge terrifying drop but you also know that you will enjoy every second.

Emma stopped before her and stared her square in the eye with that deep intense gaze that felt like if she could snatch her soul from her, she would. "Take that dress off." She instructed.

"No," Regina said, holding onto her defiance.

"What?" Emma snarled and stepped even closer, her eyes boring into Regina's with a warning. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no," Regina stated calmly. "I don't feel like it."

Emma hummed and Regina held her eyes. Hopefully, she was conveying defiance in her gaze as well. Judging by the look on Emma's face, she saw exactly when the blonde woman had made her decision because her gaze darkened and her top lip curled ever so slightly. A low animalistic growl came from her.

"Listen, you little bitch, you have about two seconds to get naked." Emma threatened and Regina felt it. "Do it!"

"No. I don't think I will." Regina's voice shook with her building emotions and she hoped that Emma didn't notice it.

"Regina!" Emma growled.

"Make me then," Regina said with a shrug. "You're the Dominant. Show me you can make me do whatever you want."

Emma sighed deeply and her expression hardened even further but she didn't make a move. It worried Regina that Emma wouldn't do anything and instead leave her high and dry. She sighed in disappointment and started to step away from Emma but the blonde's hand shot out and wrapped around her throat. Regina gagged when she squeezed then a soft 'oof' came from her when she was slammed up against the wall. Her hands wrapped around Emma's wrist.

"You tell me if I'm hurting you," Emma said. "Understand?"

"Harder." Regina pleaded.

"Answer me!" Emma barked, shaking her. "Answer me or I'll stop."

"I understand," Regina said.

"Remember the safeword," Emma instructed again. "Green means go or keep doing what you're doing, yellow, is slow down and red, is stop."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Regina choked out. "You're boring me."

Emma chuckled and applied more pressure to Regina's throat, almost lifted her from the floor. She knew that Emma was strong, but she didn't expect that. Fuck. She moaned as Emma's fingers dug into her flesh. She gasped but Emma didn't let up. Regina began to feel insanely aroused by this. A few more seconds passed and Emma loosened her grip just so that Regina could take in a limited amount of oxygen.

Emma leaned in closer and began whispering, "I really want to shove my cock down your throat and watch you choke on that but you don't deserve my cock."

Regina whimpered at that and tried to touch Emma's chest with her other hand but Emma caught her wrist and held it high above her head. "Did I say you could touch me? That's a privilege that needs to be earned."

Regina bit her lip and pouted but said nothing. Emma squeezed her throat again and held until Regina couldn't take anymore. She trusted her partner, so she didn't panic. Regina simply wanted her panties off. They were so damp that they were sticking to her and it was uncomfortable.

Emma squeezed again and held until Regina felt a bit of a high before letting go. Regina whimpered again and gasped. This felt amazing. Her heart was racing and she finally could feel her adrenaline rushing through her veins. It opened her mind. This was the kind of encounter she needed.

"Are you ready to do as I say?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. For now. She just wanted Emma to touch her between her legs.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Emma asked as if testing her.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina breathed hoarsely. Her chest was heaving, and she was trying to catch her breath. "Please own me and show me no mercy."

Emma fell silent then hummed thoughtfully. "You're mine. You have been from the moment you sat across from me in the restaurant. You will always belong to me."

Those words sent a shiver down Regina's spine and her eyes slipped closed. Emma knew exactly what to say and what to do to make her weak in the knees. Regina nodded her head to show her understanding. She couldn't find the words without babbling like an idiot so she kept her mouth shut.

Emma finally released Regina's throat and her wrist, pulling her hand away. "Out of the jacket and the dress. The shoes, stockings and underwear can stay on."

Regina pushed off the door and slowly began doing what her Mistress asked of her. Emma came behind her and helped her out of her jacket. She then hung it up. "May I?"

Regina could feel Emma's presence behind her and it told her that she was referring to the zipper on her dress. "Please do."

Emma pulled the zipper down to where it stopped, directly above Regina's backside. "Okay,"

Regina took the cue and slowly pulled the dress off her shoulders then let it slip down to the carpet, pooling around her ankles. They both left it there but then Emma moved closer and placed her hands on either side of Regina's waist. "Do you like when I touch you like this?" She whispered before squeezing her sides roughly.

"Mmm... yes..." Regina breathed out.

"How about this?" Emma said as she eased her hands upward. Regina moaned again under the touch of Emma's very skilled and confident hands. She wasn't grabby and appeared to know how to caress her just right. Her touch was like fire and ice at the same time and she couldn't get enough.

Her hands found their way to the underside of Regina's breasts where she traced the very sensitive skin there with her nail. That sensation was new and nice. She liked it so she leaned back against Emma. Her ass brushed Emma's crotch and she could feel the rather large bulge there. Her eyes grew wide, and she muttered a soft, 'fuck'.

"You feel that?" Emma asked with a chuckle. "I'm not even hard yet."

"Can I see it?"

Emma grunted as her hands slipped around and up, cupping her breasts through the black lace bra. Regina bit her lip and let her head fall back against her shoulder. "I don't know, can you?" Emma asked.

Regina flinched. She knew better. "May I?"

"Maybe. You don't deserve it, right now." Emma told her. "I might change my mind but don't get your hopes up."

Regina poked out her bottom lip but hissed when Emma bit down on her shoulder. "Fuck."

Emma soothed it with a swipe of her warm tongue before placing a kiss there. "I just want to bite you all the time. I don't know what it is."

"Maybe. I'm just delicious." Regina joked. Emma laughed as she stepped back. She smacked Regina hard across the ass, drawing a yelp from the sub.

"You certainly are, my little slut," Emma said. "Now, get on your knees for me." She instructed.

Oh, it's so cute that Emma thought Regina would simply do whatever she said. Regina was not going to, however, because she wanted to rile Emma until she punished her. "I don't think I want to." She giggled. "You might have to make me."

Emma glanced at her. "You want me to choke you again?"

"And to shove your hands inside my panties?" Regina smiled brightly. "Yes, please."

Emma circled her until she was standing directly in front of her. "Well, you aren't getting anything until you do as I say."

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "That's mean."

"Is it?" Emma asked as she stepped closer, getting in Regina's personal space. From there, Regina could feel the warmth of Emma's body and smell her perfume. She genuinely enjoyed having Emma this close.

"Yes." Her eyes wandered down to Emma's pants. "May I touch your cock?"

Emma took Regina's hand and placed it on the bulge in her pants. Regina's mouth fell open. Her hand barely covered the bulge. She squeezed and inhaled sharply. Damn, that's big.

"You like that?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "I do." She admitted.

"Mmm... good." Was Emma's response. She removed Regina's hand then stepped around her.

Pressing her front against her back, Emma's body molded to Regina's. While one arm wrapped around Regina's chest snuggly, the other hand gathered Regina's dark hair into a fist and it wrapped the hair around her hand until she had a firm grip on it. Regina couldn't move and Emma had successfully restrained her yet again with very little effort. Emma's pressed her knee to the bend of Regina's causing her to collapse but Emma held her firmly as she lowered her to the floor.

She sat Regina in a kneeling position then released her. "See, that wasn't so hard... now was it?" she whispered.

"Honestly?" Regina asked. "It was."

"You're stubborn," Emma said waving a finger at her. "I like that. I especially love when brats think they can rile me up."

"You aren't riled? You slammed me up against the wall and choked me."

"I was in complete control the entire time." Emma pointed out nonchalantly. "You're a naughty girl though."

"I'm not." Regina pouted.

Emma chuckled and squatted down in front of her. "Good girls do not give their Dominant a hard time."

Regina huffed and looked away from her. Emma grabbed her chin and turned her face back to her. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "Always look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Regina nodded her head. "Fine."

Emma hummed and released her. "Come on. Let's go to the bedroom so I can devour you properly."

Regina hid the excitement at those words by focusing on standing up but Emma stopped her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting up so I can go to the bedroom. You want me to do as you say and when I start, you..."

Emma laughed. "Look at you, all spicy. No, I meant why are you standing?"

"Well, once again to-"

"Your knees work just fine, I presume. You walk around in those sinful pumps all night. I'm sure your knees work just fine."

"You want me to crawl?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you will do whatever I ask of you," Emma told her.

Regina wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't think so. If you want me to crawl, you might have to make me."

Emma scoffed. "All right then."

Regina found that she liked the aggression and when Emma forced her to do things. Emma moved behind Regina again. She then gathered Regina's hair into her hand neatly and yanked forward, forcing Regina to all fours. Regina gasped at the force but this is what she wanted to see from Emma. "I see that I have to treat you like the little bitch you are."

She began walking her across the room and with the tight grip on her hair, Regina didn't have much of a choice but to follow. She crawled alongside Emma and she felt the arousal burning and building inside her at the humiliation of being treated like a dog. Emma opened the bedroom door and hauled her inside. They didn't stop there and Emma instead, walked her up to the bed covered in the silk cream-colored sheets and rose gold pillows.

Emma released Regina's hair then stepped away from her. Regina watched her go over to the light switch and dim the lights. "What are you going to do to me?" Regina asked.

Emma stopped as she walked passed her. "Well, you little slut, I plan to fuck you and beat you and do anything else that I damn well please. You know why?"

Regina was so turned on by that that she could barely focus. Emma snapped her fingers in front of her face. "What?"

"I said, do you know why?"

Regina shook her head.

"Because your only purpose is to serve me," Emma answered. "You're worthless besides that."

Regina loved hearing that. It pleased her when Emma spoke to her that way.

"Am I right?" Emma prompted.

"Yes, you are, Miss Swan," Regina said.

Emma hummed in satisfaction and nodded. "Very good. Now, do you want me to treat you like the filthy little whore you are?" She asked as she lit a couple of candles on the bedside table. They illuminated the bed, casting it in a romantic glow.

"Please do," Regina breathed.

Emma said nothing but walked over to a tall mahogany wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. There was a lock on the front of it where she slowly put in the combination and it clicked open. She let it fall to the floor then opened the doors. Regina knew that she was not to speak without permission but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why the lock?"

Emma looked over her shoulder. "Well, the maids come in and clean every day. The last thing I need is one of them finding it, taking pics of what's inside and selling the pics to a gossip mag for a quick payday."

Regina smirked. "Worried, much?"

Emma snorted. "Not at all. Just... careful."

"Okay. I get it." Regina smiled.

Emma nodded. From the angle Regina was in she could sort of see the inside. On one side appeared to have items in rows. Whips and floggers lined the top row, the second row had paddles, the third had crops and there at the bottom, were canes. Each item differed from the last, varying in style and materials.

Emma grabbed a crop and paddle then tucked them underneath her arm. She then grabbed a tray that was propped up against the side of the wardrobe. She moved over to where there were little compartments. She began opening this one and that one, piling different things onto the tray. Regina couldn't see what Emma was getting, and she had to admit that that was part of the thrill. She had no idea what she would do to her.

Emma seemed to have finished gathering the things so, she shut the wardrobe and headed back over to the bed. Regina watched Emma as she walked to the bedside table and set the tray down onto it. She then returned to the foot of the bed where Regina was waiting. Regina looked up at the woman before her who was staring down at her with a gaze cold as ice.

Emma then sat and tapped her lap. "Come."

Regina hesitated and raised a brow. "Pardon me?"

"Come and let me spank that ass of yours."

Oh, Regina felt a jolt directly in her center at those words. She climbed up onto the bed and laid across Emma's lap. Her ass presented to her. She wiggled it and Emma chuckled before smacking it hard. Regina moaned from deep within her. "Fuck."

Emma used her other hand and placed it on Regina's lower back then lowered her to her thighs. Regina laid there across Emma's lap, waiting. Each moment felt like an hour as it stretched on. Emma began trailing her fingers up and down the back of Regina's thighs then up over the curve of her ass.

"Mm..." Regina hummed at the subtle yet effective touch.

"Ever been spanked with a belt?" Emma asked. "Are you okay with belts?"

Regina furrowed her brow. No, she's never been spanked by her parents. Her mother's cutting words were often enough. "No. I mean, yes. I'm okay with belts."

Emma presented the item she had been speaking of. Regina observed it. It looked like a paddle or perhaps a flogger. The handle was made of black leather. Connected to it was a wide, thick, strip of leather that folded over as if it was a belt. Regina had seen nothing like it.

"What do you think?" Emma asked gently.

"That it would hurt." Regina reasoned.

Emma threw her head back and laughed. She patted her ass. "Oh, it will but if it gets too much. Yellow will make me slow down and Red will make me stop."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Emma mumbled. "I'll say about... five?"

"More."

Emma popped Regina's ass with it and the leather left a delicious little sting on her ass. "You don't tell me what to do, got it?"

"Yes!" Regina cried. "Fuck!" She groaned. She was hit again and the moan that came from her was almost animalistic. "Yes, Miss Swan."

"Good. Now, hands up over your head and do not move."

Regina obeyed and stretched her arms up above her. She just wanted Emma to spank her. She felt the rush of air before she felt the impact of the leather strap against her ass again. She hissed and bit down on her bottom lip as the sound reverberated around the room. "Fuck!"

Emma hit her again, that one was just as hard as the last. "Remember your safe word."

"Ugh." Regina groaned out loud. "Oh, my god."

She could feel herself growing wetter and her clit was aching for attention. She needed some friction against her aching center. She spread her thighs a bit and started grinding against Emma's thigh. Emma allowed it for a moment before whacking her with the toy.

"The fuck are you doing?" She demanded.

"I need you to touch me," Regina whined.

Emma smacked Regina's ass again. "You're going to destroy my pants," She spanked her again. "Such a filthy slut." She growled and hit Regina again before tossing it aside. She began trailing her nails up and down Regina's sensitive flesh. Regina winced and hissed under every stroke because of the soreness. Emma then leaned over and grabbed something else.

"You said you wanted to try anal, right?" She asked.

"Yes, please."

"Want to try the plug?"

Why not? Regina thought. "Yes."

"This one is small so it shouldn't hurt," She said seriously showing her the little glass item with the diamond on the end. Regina wondered how it would feel to have that inside her. Emma pulled it away from her then fell silent for a moment. A bottle was opened and then silence. She felt Emma's finger brush her little puckered hole, smearing lubricant onto it. Shortly after, the tip of the anal plug was pushing at it. "Relax." the other woman told her. Regina exhaled softly. The plug was then eased inside of her. It felt strange at first then a bit uncomfortable. Emma smacked her ass again and Regina moaned. "I will never get sick of that sound."

"Mmm..." Regina moaned. If Emma did this to her already, what would she do when she actually fucked her?

"Get up," Emma said after a moment. Regina reluctantly sat up and knelt beside Emma. "Sit."

Regina plopped down on to the bed. She was slightly sore but not sore enough to make sitting uncomfortable.

"Bra off," Emma commanded as she stood up and turned to face her.

Regina did as she was told and removed her bra. She tossed it aside. There she was seated before Emma, completely topless. Emma's eyes lingered on her breasts for a moment. "Very nice," She smirked. "Now, scoot."

Regina did what was asked of her and scooted to the head of the bed while Emma crawled behind her, holding her gaze. The look on Emma's face was completely predatory and Regina liked how that look made her feel.

"Lie down," Emma instructed when Regina stopped. "Spread your arms."

Regina laid down and spread her arms out on either side of her. Emma crawled over her and hovered above her. Regina inhaled Emma's scent as she watched her. Emma reached over onto the bedside table, retrieving two pieces of rope from the tray.

Regina stayed quiet as Emma sat back and began typing the rope into a loop. She did the same with the other. She then leaned over Regina and looped it through the bedposts. "Hand." She held the loop open and Regina slipped her hand through it. Emma tightened it then slid her finger in between Regina's wrist and the rope. She seemed satisfied with the space.

"You good?" She asked.

"Yes," Regina answered. She has never been tied up, and she had no idea what to expect. She was both nervous and excited but she trusted this beautiful blonde stranger.

Emma nodded then proceeded to do the same with her other wrist. She checked that too. Regina nodded as she tugged at the ropes testing them. They were secure which only excited her more, given that she was completely at Emma's mercy now.

"Now, are you ready for me?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Please treat me like a pathetic little slut."

"Good answer," Emma said before reaching over and producing a pair of black nipple clamps connected by a gold chain. Regina waited with anticipation as Emma brought them closer.

Emma lowered herself and hovered above one of Regina's fully erect nipples. She blew on it and even that tiny bit of contact caused Regina to take in a sharp breath. Emma then took the little bud into her warm mouth and sucked. She curled her tongue around it before grazing it with her teeth. Regina groaned and arched from the bed. Emma placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her back down to the bed. Regina squirmed, unable to sit still.

Emma released the nipple with a loud plop. Leaving her so damn sensitive it was bordering on pain. She then picked up one end of the clamps and attached it to the nipple. Regina hissed; it was tight and there was a sharp bite to it. She liked the pain though. Emma leaned over her and began giving her other erect nipple equal attention.

"Oh, my god." Regina moaned. "Oh, that feels so good, fuck."

Emma didn't respond but instead continued using her mouth as a weapon on Regina's tender flesh. Regina was moaning and whimpering. She bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she almost drew blood. Emma released the nipple and replaced her mouth with a clamp.

"Mmm..." Regina hummed.

"You like that?" Emma asked then she slapped her nipple. The pain was so intense, but she wanted more.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Regina cried.

"You are definitely a disgusting little worthless slut. This is all you're good for."

Regina was panting then. The delicious pain and the name-calling was hitting all the right places. "I am. I'm a worthless, dirty, slut. Please fuck me. Use me." those are words that she never thought would fall from her mouth.

Emma nodded her head. "Are you my little slut? Can I do whatever I want with you?" She asked as she grabbed Regina's breast hard.

Regina hissed. "Yes, fuck!"

"Good." Emma nodded. "Very good."

Regina knew that she was in for it now.

"I've been dying to get your clothes off all evening," Emma said as she tugged on the clamp. Her hand then moved downward and her thumb stroked the underside of Regina's breast. Oh, had she always been sensitive there? "And I was not disappointed. What a body you have. Perfect for fucking and scratching..." Her nails raked against Regina's flesh and the brunette woman gasped.

"Fuck!" She cried out.

"You like that?" Emma asked. "Huh? You like when your Mistress digs her nails into you?"

"Yes!" Regina cried.

"Hmm..." Emma hummed. "You're disgusting and I really like that."

"I need you between my legs, please," Regina begged. She was so wet, and she wanted her panties off, "Please fuck me."

"How would you like to be fucked?"

"In my needy little pussy."

"You want Miss Swan to get on top of you and jam my cock inside you?" Emma asked.

Regina breathed out softly. "Honestly? Yes."

"Then you want me to fuck you till you can't move?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina whimpered.

"Then you want me to cum all over that pretty face of yours?"

Regina had never even considered allowing anyone to do that to her, but she felt that Emma had earned that privilege. She nodded. "Yes."

"You definitely are a dirty whore," Emma told her in a low growl as her hand traveled downward, her nails raking across Regina's sternum and down to her abdomen causing the muscles within to flex and contract.

Emma trailed her tongue downward then pressed her lips to Regina's stomach, right below her belly button. Regina was beginning to really enjoy the feeling of Emma's soft lips on her. Her tongue darted out and swiped across her stomach and dipped into her belly button. That made Regina giggle and the blonde woman looked up at her with a grin.

Her hand traveled down to Regina's thigh. It stroked and caressed before scratching downward to her center. Regina's hips rose from the bed. "Oh, my god."

Emma reminded silent as she dug her nails deeper. The pain was sharp, and Regina hoped it would leave a mark.

While Emma was down there, she picked something up. Regina watched carefully as Emma raised a crop. It was black, long, made of leather and there was a heart at the end. Excitement coursed through Regina's veins then. Emma brought it down and smacked Regina across the thigh with it. The force left a sharp bite. She exhaled softly then growled. "Fuck,"

"That's good," Emma whispered as she trailed upward, guiding over Regina's inner thigh and grazed her slit. She lifted it and popped her pussy. Regina jumped with a soft cry.

The smooth, cool, crop continued to travel upward and Emma smacked her on the underside of her breast. Regina arched a bit and her toes curled. She then felt two hard whacks to her nipples that were already being tortured in the best way imaginable. Emma then dipped her head, took the chain into her mouth and tugged at it, pulling it up, Regina had no choice but to lift from the bed but the ropes only allowed her to go but so far. When she had pushed Regina's nipples to their limit, Emma released it and allowed Regina to lie back against the pillow. The cold chain landed on her warm skin. Emma licked one nipple then began kissing upward, leaving hot open mouth kisses in her wake. Goosebumps had broken out on the warm olive skin. No one had ever touched Regina like this. Emma touched her like she cared.

"You are so quiet," Emma muttered into her ear before biting her earlobe. She nibbled and tugged then released it. "But so, so responsive. It's okay to make noise. This is a large room and there are many things for sound to bounce off of."

Regina nodded. "I've always been quiet in bed. You're amazing."

"Mmm.." Emma hummed and popped Regina's pussy with the crop eliciting a hiss from her. "I want to make you scream before we're done here."

Regina was down for it. "Do it."

Emma chuckled. She let the crop trail all over Regina's body. She then pressed her lips to Regina's throat. "Is it okay to mark you?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's okay." Regina didn't particularly mind. In fact, the markings would be somewhat of a souvenir and temporary evidence of what happened here because Regina was sure she would think it was all a dream the next day.

Emma kissed her neck roughly that time and Regina turned her head to give her room. Emma's lips traveled over Regina's throat nice and slow. She nipped, sucked and bit down hard on Regina's pulse point then soothed the flesh with her tongue as well. She could feel Emma leaving hickeys here and there. Her lips traveled down to Regina's clavicle. By the time Emma pulled away, Regina's neck and chest were covered in hickeys and she knew she would love it when she saw them.

Emma then traveled down Regina's body again and settled between her legs. She reached for the waistband of the lacy black panties and pulled them down. She unhooked the garters from the stockings then pulled the panties off of Regina's legs and over the shoes. She looked at the panties. "These are a lost cause. You've soaked them through. I also feel like I owe you a new lingerie set." the blonde woman said. "I turned you on too much while allowing you to still wear them." she chuckled. "We'll work that out." She then threw the panties over her shoulder, making Regina laugh. Emma chuckled and laid on her side and stroked Regina's thigh-highs. She obviously wanted to leave those on along with the shoes. She leaned in close to Regina's dripping center and wrapped an arm around her thigh. "You smell amazing. fuck."

Emma's fingers then began trailing up and down her slit. Regina's hips bucked when Emma's nail roamed over her sensitive and very erect clit. "Oh..."

Emma looked up then as her finger continued to roam between her folds. She kissed the inside of Regina's thigh and began kissing her way to where her submissive needed her. The wait was torturously long and Regina felt that she would go insane if she waited any longer, "Oh..." she breathed as Emma licked the length of her slit. Her hips bucked involuntarily. "Oh god!" The sensitivity made her want to move away but Emma's grip on her prevented that.

The blonde woman opened her mouth, covering the entire dripping pussy with her mouth then closed it, gathering all the juices on her tongue. She pulled her mouth away then slid one of her fingers inside. Another wanton moan came from Regina at the welcome intrusion and she moved her hips hoping to coerce Emma to add more fingers and fuck her harder. Emma began lapping at her clit as she slid her fingers in and out. Regina's clit was the most sensitive it's ever been and she could feel every single flick of Emma's tongue throughout her entire body. The talented tongue continued the flicking and applied more pressure each time, mercilessly pulling Regina to the edge. She latched onto the little swollen bud and began sucking. That was it. Regina felt a tingling in her pussy and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came. She let out a soft breath then held the rest. She let her head fall back, and she whined. Her hips began moving rapidly, and she bit her lip. The bed groaned beneath her from the movements. She stiffened and her mouth fell open; she was there. Right there, the ecstasy was washing over her...

She was teetering on the edge but then Emma suddenly stopped. Regina's eyes flew open, and she stared at the woman between her thighs as she sat up and wiped the juices that were smeared on her chin with the back of her hand. Her lips were redder than before as well as her cheeks. "You are a mess down there."

"Okay, but why did you stop? I was right there." Regina demanded. She was the closest she's been to a real orgasm that was not brought on by a god damn teddybear in months. Then Emma just stopped.

Emma raised a brow. "What?"

Regina knew that she was in trouble but she didn't care. She was frustrated. "You stopped me before I could cum."

"Did I?" Emma asked in a warning tone. "I suppose that's why you're speaking to me like you've lost your mind?"

Emma's gaze had turned to ice then and Regina felt both fear and excitement. "I suppose so." Regina taunted.

Emma hummed with a nod. She sat up and got off the bed. She walked over to the posts and undid the ties on one of Regina's wrists then she leaned across her and undid the other. Regina watched with a furrowed brow. She was unsure as to why Emma was untying her. She wondered if she had gone too far and Emma was preparing to kick her out but Emma straightened up and stared down at her. "It seems that you still have learned nothing. Get up." Regina was still confused, but she sat up. "On your knees," Emma instructed. Regina complied and knelt on the bed. "Turn around." Regina did as her Mistress told her. "Hands behind your back."

Regina once again, complied. Regina stared at the headboard head of her. She felt Emma behind her. After a moment, Regina's arms were tied firmly behind her back. She struggled against them but there was no getting out of it. Emma then pushed Regina forward until her face was down on the bed and her ass was in the air. "Just like that. Bent over. You deserve to be fucked like this, don't you, my little bitch?"

Regina loved when Emma insulted her. This much was evident to her. Emma humiliated her in a way she had desired for so long.

"If I had more time with you, I would get you a collar with your name on it and a leash then walk you around this room in it," Emma growled as she knelt on the bed behind her.

Regina bit her lip at the thought of that. She would enjoy that so much. She craved that. The very idea of it made her groan.

A hard smack landed on her ass and it caused her to cry out and jump. "I think you would like the humiliation." Emma said, "Want another smack?"

"Yes, please."

Emma hummed and obliged. She then stroked the area with her hand. "The plug looks so pretty from here."

Regina exhaled a shaky breath. Her body was on fire. So many sensations were invading her body at once. Being tied up, an object in her ass, the pain of the nipple clamps and the feeling of Emma spanking her so mercilessly. She was dripping at this point. "I should have put a towel under you. I honestly didn't expect you to get this wet. It's beautiful but messy."

Regina purred and pushed her ass back towards Emma. She received a smack on one cheek and then the other in response. "Mmm.." She hummed and pushed back again. She received a smack. That time it didn't feel like a paddle but instead, it felt like Emma's hand.

"Stay still."

"No." Regina threw back. She got an even harder smack on the ass for that. "Oh! Fuck!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" Emma whispered. "You like that?"

Regina's ass was so satisfyingly sore when Emma finally stopped spanking her. "There is a beautiful handprint." the woman told her.

"Good."

Emma chuckled. "It looks good. A nice little decoration on an already perfect ass."

That made Regina smile. "It's yours." She told her. "I'm yours,"

"For tonight." Emma agreed. "You're all mine."

Emma leaned over and grabbed something then she showed it to Regina. Regina's eyes widened when she realized what the long object with the bulb on the end was. She knew that that thing was going to destroy her. "You like my magic wand?" The blonde woman asked.

Well, duh. Of course, she did. She was dying to try one of those. Now, here she was trying one with Emma. Fuck. Emma was going to tear her apart. "Oh, God, yes."

Emma cleared her throat but said nothing else. Regina heard a loud buzzing indicating that it was turned on. Emma's fingers then opened her up, and it was pressed directly to her clit. The initial contact caused Regina to jump and flinch away but Emma stayed on her. The powerful vibrations were a bit much.

She inhaled sharply and buried her face into the sheets. Emma smacked her ass again. The heavy and intense sensations left Regina helpless, and she felt like she couldn't move. She groaned before pushing back at Emma. That caused her to receive another snack on the ass and it made her jump. She then felt the plug be pulled out then shoved back inside, this happened a few times as if Emma was fucking her with it. Those feelings, she loved. In the next few moments, Regina's body endured extensive amounts of simulation, more than she thought she could handle. She came close to the edge yet again.

Emma smacked her ass and spread one of her ass cheeks, opening her up.

"Mmm... such a good little bitch you are and your ass looks so good with this little plug in it. Get wetter for me."

Regina's body complied, showing Emma's control over her even further. Regina's body was being consumed by tremendous amounts of pleasure and she was ready to cum. She felt a lightness flow through her, and she bit her lip.

"Don't fucking cum without asking, you filthy slut." Emma barked as she laid a few more smacks on her ass.

Regina gasped. She was right there. Her release was knocking. "Please, Miss Swan, may I cum?" Regina asked desperately.

"No," Emma said coldly. Regina whimpered.

Holding back this orgasm was pure agony. She was right there, and she was aching for it. Desperation was all she felt. "Please, Miss Swan."

"No."

Regina's clit was throbbing and pulsing at this point. Then when Emma slid a finger inside her and started pumping roughly, Regina thought she would lose her mind. "Fuck, please."

Emma said nothing but kept up what she was doing. These sensations were so overwhelming and it was too intense. Emma began nipping the sensitive flesh on her ass. She bit harder and Regina began shaking in response. Emma applied more pressure to Regina's clit. "Cum for me."

That command was like music to Regina's ears and as if on cue she let go. Her orgasm ripped through her. She saw stars as she tensed when her orgasm came and swept her off her feet. She felt a high she hadn't before. "Oh, Miss Swan..." She moaned. She bit the blankets as Emma rocked and owned her body. She rode out the orgasm and was ready to catch her breath but Emma didn't stop. Regina's eyes widened. She was too sensitive and she couldn't take much more.

Without stopping, Emma grabbed her arm and lifted her slightly then pushed her onto her side. Emma lifted her leg and rested it on her shoulder. "Please. I'm too sensitive. I can't." Regina pleaded.

"Yes, you can," Emma said. "Relax."

Regina didn't think she could. Her heart was pounding as she could barely catch her breath. She was not mentally or physically prepared for this. "Emma, I-"

"If you want to stop here, say the safeword. I will not judge you or get upset." Emma said almost gently. "I don't want to hurt you."

Regina did not want Emma to stop. Not in the least. "No, I-"

"Then shut the fuck up," Emma growled as she pressed the vibrator hard against Regina's sensitive clit.

"Oh, my god." her entire lower half was shaking, but she didn't let up. Every single nerve in that little bud was on fire. Her pussy was begging for mercy but she wanted more of Emma.

"You're going to cum for me like a good little slut." The blonde woman told her. Her intense gaze locked on Regina's.

It didn't take long for Regina to fall over the edge again. She began panting and whimpering at the painful pleasure of her overly used clit. She threw her head back and let out a loud scream as she came for the second time. This one was more intense than the last. She was definitely overstimulated and the feeling of her clit being touched was like pins and needles but she loved it. She hoped Emma would let her rest, but she didn't. Emma didn't let her rest until she pulled the third and fourth orgasms from her. That was when she finally pulled the wand away and tossed it aside. By this time, Regina was still being rocked by the aftershocks and she would flinch now and then, there was a growing spot to where her arousal had dripped onto the bed. Regina groaned. She had heard of multiple orgasms but she never expected this.

"I got you to scream my name! I told you I would." Emma said before smacking her ass. "How are you doing?"

Regina chuckled. "What just happened?"

Emma chuckled as well, "Well, someone who knows what they're doing thoroughly fucked you."

Regina was exhausted and a little dizzy. "Thank you."

Emma smiled before turning Regina over onto her stomach. She removed the plug and tossed it aside as well. Regina missed that already. Maybe she needs to get herself one of those. The ties were undone and Regina's wrists were freed. Regina sort of just laid there on her stomach for a moment in her post-multi-orgasmic bliss. Now, she understood what it meant to be truly fucked. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she was so exhausted. She couldn't move but she was so, so satisfied.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma whispered with a chuckle. She laid beside her and began stroking her back. "You were amazing," she praised her. "I had fun playing with you. I hope you did too. Maybe you'll tell me in the morning?"

Regina tried to sit her head up. "I have to go home."

"Why?" Emma asked. "You have a pet or something?" She fell silent. "Kids?"

"Kids? Disgusting. No." She rolled her eyes, not realizing that Emma was teasing. "A venus flytrap." She chuckled tiredly.

Emma snorted. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I never spend the night." Regina knew that her words were coming out as slurred mumbles but Emma seemed to understand her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Emma said calmly. "You're welcome to stay. Look, you can barely hold your head up. How are you getting home?"

"You can drive me." She had never been this tired after sex. This was a good tired though.

"I can but you have to get to the car then to your place. I can carry you but there's no point, really." Emma explained gently. "You're safe here. I will let nothing happen to you. you're okay. Sleep."

Regina felt herself losing consciousness. She knew she could trust Emma. "Damn, what did you do to me..." She muttered as she drifted off. She could hear Emma chuckling and feel her still rubbing her back as she finally gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take it easy since this was their first time but I plan to bump things up in terms of intensity in the later chapters. Regina's brattiness was turned down as well because she's just getting to know Emma.
> 
> Thanks for reading... 
> 
> Btw if anyone should want to connect with me or even get updates on chapters or stories, I suggest following/adding me on social media. I'm a bit active there.
> 
> Twitter: ReginasLight  
> Facebook: Aponi Aquene


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the delay. Um... this is basically just what happened afterward. It's not that exciting (it's trash) because it wasn't very exciting to write but it had to be done. It's not perfect because I just wanted to give y'all something because it has been a very long time. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Oh and warnings for language, masturbation (lots of), sexual content.
> 
> Anywho, I'm behind in a couple of updates and I'm working on getting those to y'all. A Changed Game should be up next. Hopefully this week.

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

The first thing she noticed was that she was not in her bed. The pillow and sheets felt expensive, and they smelled of lavender. Regina's own bed smelled of apples and basic softener like she, herself did. It took her a moment to remember why she was in someone else's bed but when it all came back to her in flashes of leather, ropes and nipple clamps, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. God, she fucked Emma Swan. Well, more like Emma Swan fucked the hell out of her. Her orgasms were so powerful that she passed out. Never in her life did she think that would happen. She didn't even think that was possible. Then again, Emma had taught her things about her body that she had never even imagined.

Regina finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Lying on her stomach with her cheek pressed to the soft pillow, she could only see what was right in front of her which was a cream-colored plush armchair, a nightstand and a window covered by thick drapes. The room looked a lot different in the daytime. Just as sexy but less... intimidating. Emma mentioned that she had a playroom in her home and Regina wondered what that one looks like. Probably larger with more items for them to play with and enjoy. Too bad, Regina would never know since she did not plan to see Emma again.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. The sheet covering her slid down exposing her breasts and those very sensitive nipples of hers. She glanced over at the place beside her and wasn't surprised when she found that Emma wasn't there but on the pillow was a handwritten note. She picked it up and read it:

_Regina, I had some things to deal with at the office but I let you sleep in because it was clear that you need the rest. I do hope you slept well. I also hope that you woke feeling satisfied and relieved. You were wonderful last night, and you appeared to have enjoyed yourself. However, I suppose this is goodbye since you have no desire to see me again. You left well fucked, and that's what you set out to do. I believe that you owe Ruby an apology, no? -Emma. P.S. there is breakfast waiting for you in the living room and Charlie is waiting downstairs. Feel free to use the shower. Goodbye, Regina, take care of yourself._

Regina sat the letter down then laid back against the pillow and groaned. She hated that Emma wasn't there but then again, what did she expect? Morning cuddling? Hell no. She appreciated that Emma took time out to leave her a note without just leaving. In fact, she thought Emma was incredible for that.

Flashbacks from the night before hit her, coming on more intense than before. She looked down at her nipples that were hardening with her impending arousal. She couldn't help herself when she reached down and took one between her fingers. It was so tender and sensitive from the night before but that only made it feel even better when she pinched and pulled at it. She brought her other hand up and did the same with the other. She bit her lip as she began rolling her hips upwards. It felt so amazing and she was soaked in a matter of moments and her clit was throbbing, begging for attention.

She pulled the sheets away. The air in the room ghosted her warm flesh, causing goosebumps to prickle her olive skin. She was completely nude. Emma had removed her thigh-highs and shoes. The idea of Emma undressing her further and touching her flesh while she was sleeping caused a small whimper to come from her and her hips to buck yet again. She let one of her hands travel down her smooth skin, over her stomach, and over her mound. She flicked her clit with her finger and she hissed. She found herself to still be sensitive there as well. She didn't care though. She wanted this, and she needed it.

She attached two fingers to the little slick nub and began making slow circles around it. Her hips were rolling upward in time with the movement of her finger. The pleasure increased rapidly, mingling with the sensitivity creating an insane combination. She moaned softly as her hands kept up; one rolling her nipple between the side of her knuckle and her thumb while the other teased and played with her clit. There was just something so sexy yet naughty about fucking herself in Emma's bed while she was away. She wished that there was a way that Emma could know what naughty thing she had done before taking her leave. She wondered how she would respond. Emma would probably like that since she mentioned that she liked to watch.

She imagined Emma coming back unexpectedly and walking into her suite. There she would find Regina still in her bed rubbing her clit raw as she violently fucked herself. She could picture Emma leaned up against the door frame in a designer suit with her arms folded over her chest, wearing a small seductive smirk on her face, and intense green eyes locked her. The thought of Emma watching her do this to herself was enough to push Regina over the edge and she was coming undone with a strangled cry of Emma's name.

She fell back against the bed and let out a breath. That was intense, but she enjoyed it. Her clit was tingling, and she feared that she had overworked it. Oh well, she thought. She bit her lip and just laid there trying to catch her breath. When she finally calmed down, she sat up. She had worked up an appetite, so she decided to see what type of food Emma had left for her. There was a robe at the foot of the bed that she assumed Emma had left out for her. She grabbed it and slipped it on. She then set off in search of the food. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. There was a cart, obviously from room service. Silver trays with lids lined it. She could already tell that there was more food than she could eat.

She walked over and began lifted the lids. There were scrambled eggs, omelets, sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, crepes, waffles, and so much more. Regina didn't even know where to start. Did Emma really think she could eat all this? She grabbed a cup and poured herself some orange juice from the pitcher. She set that aside and then decided that she wanted a crepe and an omelet. She then added some fruit. When she finished fixing a plate for herself, she went and set it down at the table. When she went back to retrieve her glass, she remembered her phone. Kathryn was going to kill her. With a wince, she searched for her clutch. She located it on the couch. She didn't even remember bringing it inside. She must have left it in the car and Emma brought it up before leaving. She picked up the bag and headed to the table. She sat down and pulled out her phone and sat the clutch beside her. From there, she started going through her phone. There were so many calls and messages from Kathryn and Regina was terrified. Regina drank from her orange juice and started dialing Kat's number.

"Regina," Kat breathed. "You're alive." the relief on her face quickly turned to fury. "I'm going to kill you!"

Regina chuckled as she started on her meal. "If you kill me, you won't get the story."

Kathryn sighed. "Fine. You get to live for now."

Regina laughed. Kathryn would never pass up on a good story such as this even if she was that pissed at Regina. That is just who she was.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," Regina explained. "Emma had all this breakfast brought up from room service."

"Damn." Kathryn breathed out. "If she's that great the day after, how was she last night?"

Regina grinned. "Oh..." She sighed. "Let me tell you..."

* * *

After breakfast, Regina showered and dressed in her clothes from the night before minus her panties. Those, she left for Emma as a sort of thank you and one last little sexy gesture. She then grabbed her things and wrote Emma a little note of her own. She chuckled to herself as she left. When she reached the lobby, she walked straight to the exit. Sure enough, Charlie was parked out front waiting. Regina smiled as she walked over to the window and peered in. The man was sitting in the driver's seat reading the newspaper. She tapped on the window. He looked over and jumped when he saw her. He quickly put his hat on then got out of the car.

"Good morning, Ms. Mills." He said brightly with a dip of his head. "I am to drive you home. I remember how to get there so do not worry."

Regina nodded. "Good morning."

The driver dipped his head then walked around the car and pulled the passenger side door open. Regina thanked him and slid into the seat. He shut the door.

He walked around to the driver's side and slid in. "I hope you are having a pleasant day so far."

"I am, thank you," Regina said with a small smile. It would have been nice to have gotten fucked before she left but what she did was just as nice. "And yourself?"

"Very nice, thank you." He responded as they pulled off.

They headed for the other side of town. The entire ride over she thought about Emma and what the blonde CEO had done to her. The way she looked at her, the way her voice made her feel when she spoke to her, the way her hands felt on her when she touched her. No one had ever touched her that way and she was positive that no one else ever will. She could feel herself growing aroused when she thought of Emma's intense gaze and she could feel herself growing slick. She wished she had panties on. She just hoped that she wouldn't drip on the seats. Fuck, she was sure that she had never been this horny by just a thought. What has Emma done to her?

They pulled up to Regina's building. Charlie helped her out of the car and she thanked him before heading straight for her building. The doorman opened the door for her with a smile. She thanked him and went inside then headed for the elevator. Thankfully, no one got on with her. She needed to be alone right now being as she was still processing everything that happened the night before and that morning. She arrived on her floor and headed for her apartment. Once inside, she hung up her jacket and pulled her phone out of her purse. She then scrolled through her contacts where she located Ruby's phone number.

For some odd reason, even though she planned to never see Emma again, she was compelled to obey her. So she hit call and pressed the phone to her ear. She didn't wait long for the call to be picked up with a very sleepy sounding, "Hey, Regina. Everything okay?"

Regina stepped out of her heels and walked further into her apartment. "Yes, everything is alright. It's just that, Ms. Swan told me to do something and I think it's only fair that I do it. I mean, if I do, will you tell her?" she couldn't fathom why she was so eager for Emma to know that she obeyed her but she couldn't deny that she was.

She could practically hear the smirk on Ruby's lips when she asked, "Why? Would you want me to tell Daddy that you've been a good girl?"

"Yes." Regina blurted before she could catch herself.

"She fucked you that well, huh?" Ruby asked with a chuckle. "I told you that she was excellent at what she does. Perhaps I wasn't a match for you but I found you a good match."

"I can't deny it, Ruby, She was perfect. Thank you."

Ruby's joy was practically radiating through the phone. "I'm genuinely pleased to hear that, Regina! I guess I'm a Dom/sub matchmaker. I should get cards made."

Regina laughed softly. She was less on edge and she had Emma to thank for that but even more so Ruby. "I would recommend you," she said causing the other brunette to laugh. "But seriously," She hated doing this. She never apologized but whatever Emma told her to do, she would. Besides, she was almost positive that Ruby would tell Emma about this conversation and she didn't want Emma to be disappointed if she found out that Regina did not do what she told her to. "I'm calling because Emma told me that I owe you an apology and I agree with her. I was wrong for calling your club a joke and mocking you. I was out of line and rude and I'm sorry."

Ruby was silent for a moment before speaking, "It's okay, Regina. It is pretty hot that Emma ordered you to apologize, and you did it. Kinda makes me wish you were mine…" she sighed longingly. "But I digress, we're good. You were frustrated and wound up. That happens. Hey, I'm glad you're sated and you feel better. Being backed up is no fun. So, yeah, no hard feelings."

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wonderful."

Ruby chuckled. "So, yeah, I'll call up, Em, and let her know that you followed orders. She will be so pleased to hear that her girl is behaving. She might reward you next time."

"Oh, there will not be a next time," Regina said quickly. "I just needed it for one night and now I'm fine."

Ruby hummed thoughtfully. "You've had a taste of Daddy Swan. She's not so easy to quit."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well… if you say so..." Ruby sighed. "Hey, why don't you come by the club sometime and say hi?"

Regina laughed. "Ruby!"

"What?!" The woman cried. "I just want to say hi."

"That's what phones are for!"

Ruby snickered. "Regina, come on."

Regina thought it was cute that Ruby had a little crush on her but she wasn't interested. She wouldn't deny her friendship after what she had done for her though. "Sure. I'll come by when I have time. I've already slacked off enough,"

Ruby chuckled. "Trust me, I get it. Well, I hope to see you soon."

Regina hummed. "Well. I'm just getting home. I have to get situated and relax a bit before I have to do some things for work."

Ruby gasped. "Say no more! I get it. It was nice hearing from you and the apology was a pleasant surprise."

Regina nodded even though Ruby couldn't see her. "Thanks again, Ruby. I'll see you around. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Regina hung up the call and threw her phone onto her coffee table then plopped onto the couch. She laid there and just stared up at the ceiling, recapping the last couple hours.

"Regina, oh my god," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Early that morning Emma had to run into the office to check on some things that were apparently falling apart according to her assistant although when she got there, she fixed the issue in about half an hour. She decided to stick around though just to make sure that shit didn't hit the fan again. She hated that she had to leave Regina before she had gotten to speak with her about what they had done but her business needed her. She was positive that Regina would understand. After everything had calmed down, she went upstairs to the roof of her office building and took a seat. From there she could see the city without them seeing her. She needed the alone time, fresh air and a nice thorough blowjob to clear her head. Her balls were quite possibly blue from the night before. She had the boner of all boners that night. Regina had turned her on in a way that no one ever had. Regina had one of the most exquisite vaginas she had ever come across and to think she let her go without diving into her balls deep. She was almost disappointed in herself for not even slipping the head in. She had never regretted anything she did but fuck. She had to remind herself that last night was about Regina though. She needed a good fuck and a body-rocking orgasm so that is what Emma gave her. She managed that without pulling her cock out as she had done many times before but she had never wanted to cum inside someone as badly as she did Regina. She had no idea what kind of succubus Ruby has sent her but she was grateful.

During her break, she received a phone call. She started not to answer it but then she realized that it was her personal phone. She checked it and found that it was Ruby.

"Swan," Emma said answering the call.

"Your girl called me and apologized." Ruby blurted immediately.

Emma chuckled. "Did she now?" she leaned back in her chair. "That's my girl."

She could practically hear the excitement in Ruby's voice when she said, "She also seemed sincere."

"She was." Emma pointed out. "She was uptight and sexually frustrated. It had been a while since she came. She just needed to release all the stress and tension. After she came a couple of times she was gentle as a kitten." She explained, but she knew that Ruby was aware of this because they had discussed it before.

Ruby groaned. "Damn. She's probably so gorgeous when she cums."

Emma hummed in agreement. "So beautiful. Breathtaking, And the sounds she makes…" she groaned. She could feel herself becoming turned by the mere thought of Regina and that delectable pussy of hers.

"Fuck," Ruby hissed. "So, what did you do to her?"

"She likes bondage and being spanked," Emma explained before taking a sip of coffee. "It worked out because I enjoy that too. I also got to wrap my hands around that lovely neck of hers. She was soaked after I choked her."

"She likes breath play?" Ruby asked in a whine. "Fuck. Do you know how hard it has been for me to find a woman that is actually into that? I mean, a lot of them say they are but when it comes down to it, they just want your hand around their throat to simulate choking. Did she want you to actually cut her air supply off?"

"Totally," Emma said with a grin. "She also let me play with that little virgin ass of hers."

"Fuck." Ruby breathed. "You're turning me on. What the fuck?"

Emma's smirk remained. "How do you think I feel? You sent me a very hot one. Thank you."

Ruby laughed breathlessly. "Does she beg for orgasms?"

"A bit," Emma said. "I didn't really make her beg much because I understood that she was backed up. I just wanted her to feel some release."

Ruby laughed. "And she did."

"Indeed." Emma agreed. "Whoever gets to Domme her better take good care of her because there is a lot of potential there."

"She's hot and the thing that throws me is that she looks like a good girl," Ruby said. "She's also so soft-spoken at times so you think 'great, a good girl' but nope! She's a demon from the bowels of hell!"

Emma chuckled. "She's a brat who likes punishment. I had to force her to her knees and make her crawl to the bedroom. It took a bit but after I showed her that I was in charge, she mellowed out. I don't think she's tamed. I sure as hell hope she's not because brats are fun to play with. She behaved for a bit because she wanted me to make her cum."

Ruby chuckled. "Damn."

Emma laughed. "She passed out afterward."

"Then what happened?"

"I let her sleep in my bed. I took the couch. Well, until the office called." Emma doesn't sleep with her one-night stands. She wasn't the cuddling type, anyway. "I couldn't wait for her to wake up so I left her a note and had room service bring up some breakfast."

Even though Emma wasn't a cuddler, she took care of her subs so she was not going to let Regina leave her place without having breakfast.

"She's probably home by now," Ruby said.

"Yeah…"

"She said you guys were done." Ruby said, "I called bullshit."

Emma laughed. "Yeah so did I but she was so determined and it was so cute so I couldn't hit her with the reality. She'll be back and when she is, she'll have to work harder than ever for me to touch her."

Ruby laughed. "Oh man, poor thing."

Emma laughed. She certainly expected to hear from Regina again and she planned to make her pay for turning her Dominant on so much. She wasn't going to wait for the woman to come to her senses though. She looked down where she found her erection straining against her pants. She raised a brow. Well, then. She needed to go in search of her secretary. "Ruby, I'll call you back. I have to see my secretary about something."

Ruby laughed. "Dude, chill. Talk to you later."

Emma chuckled as she hung up the call. She then stood and straightened her suit jacket. She headed for the door that led back into the building. The woman had better be where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Regina's mind was all Emma Swan. It was almost like she was still dominating her. She felt absolutely no control over her own thoughts and actions. Every time she thought of Emma's hands on her or her mouth working between her legs, she could feel a slickness between her thighs. This caused her to collapse onto her bed and rub her already sensitive clit mercilessly. A part of her wanted to call Emma and tell her what she had done to her, and another wished that she could have Emma come to watch her. The idea of having someone watch her touch herself had never crossed her mind until Emma had put it there. She fantasized about Emma sitting in a chair near the end of the bed, stroking her hard cock while Regina laid on her back and stroked herself. The idea of Emma getting up, coming over to her and coming all over her pussy as they came together is what pushed her over the edge. Regina had never desired to have anyone cum on her, not even Graham, although she let him on his birthday and other special occasions. Other times, he had to cum inside the condom. She wouldn't let his cum anywhere near her pussy either but with Emma, she wanted it.

She came so hard that the aftershocks lasted a long while afterward. She felt like such a slut and that turned her on again. She masturbated for the second time when she got into the shower. The showerhead did the trick, but she felt filthy. She didn't know what Emma had done to her. Regina was a wreck. Her vagina needed constant attention. It was a miracle that she managed to pull her hands from between her legs so that she could get out the door. She got herself a Swyft to take to the bar.

When they arrived, she thanked the driver and got out. She composed herself and she hoped that the coolness in the air took care of the flush on her cheeks. She didn't need anyone finding any evidence of what she had just done. She straightened her shoulders then walked to the door of the bar. She slipped inside and walked through the establishment. She caught the attention of a few of the patrons but she couldn't focus on that right now. She had a mysterious blonde to get out of her head and her pants, apparently. She looked around for her friends. They frequented this bar. They enjoyed that it was somewhat cleaner, upscale, and it attracted sophisticated people.

She spotted her friends at a table in the back and headed over to them They all looked so excited to see her as if they had been waiting. She smiled as she sidled up to the table. Kathryn slid the chair out beside her for her to sit.

"Hey girls." Regina greeted as she took the seat. Kathryn slid her a drink. An apple martini by the smell and looked of it with the little apple slice on top.

"You're late," Kathryn said with a huff but still kissed her cheek. Regina glanced at her friend.

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

"You should be," Jasmine said from across the table. "You didn't even tell us that you had a date."

"It wasn't really a date," Regina explained. Jasmine was more so Kathryn's friend and Regina sort of adopted her. Kathryn met her in college but Jasmine was more of a study buddy. Well, kind of. Kathryn kept her around to copy her homework and to cheat off her during tests. They grew closer as time went on though and Kathryn found that she genuinely liked her.

"So what was it then?" Belle French inquired. This woman was one of the most intelligent people Regina knew. She was handy with a book and usually knew useless facts that no one cared about. Regina was very similar, and that was why they got along. The difference was that Belle was quite good at socializing and Regina was not. They met in a bookstore a few years back.

Regina looked at the other two women before her. They stared back at her with raised brows in question. Kathryn was already up to date with everything except for what happened after she got out of the car. Belle and Jasmine weren't even aware that Regina was sexually frustrated. So she had to give a full recap. She drank a hefty amount from her glass.

"Well, I was having some issues in the bedroom." Regina began. She then gave them a full recap of the events of the past couple of days. She held nothing back. She told them about Graham not doing it for her, Ruby failing too then sending her to Emma. She then told them what she had done with Emma and how Emma was the first person to ever satisfy her.

The other two women just sat there with their mouths hanging wide open for a moment, seemingly shocked that this was all going on without their knowledge. Jasmine spoke first, "I don't know if I'm more upset that you two kept us out the loop like this or that you're dating Emma Swan and didn't tell us."

Okay, Regina wasn't expecting that. "Firstly, It's not like I can go around screaming, 'hey everyone, I can't cum!" she rolled her eyes, "And I'm not dating Emma Swan. We had sex once."

"Well, sleeping with her then," Jasmine said with a roll of her eyes. Besides, we're your friends."

"We'll help you cum!" Kat said throwing her fist in the air. "That's what friends do" she looked at the other two women. "Right, guys?" Jasmine and Belle just shook their heads.

"Kat, geez." Regina laughed out.

Kat blew out a breath. "That's why I'm the best friend." she threw at them. "I knew that she couldn't orgasm and banged Emma Swan."

Jasmine and Belle rolled their eyes at Kathryn. "Anyway... " Belle waved that off. "What was she like?"

"Oh, dark and sort of cold, mysterious and sexy. I show up and she's sitting there in this expensive charcoal gray suit. She looked so gorgeous. She looked me in the eyes and my knees became jelly. I almost collapsed right there." Regina tried to explain as best as she could. "Her eyes were so intense and her voice was so powerful. She dominated me without me even knowing it at first."

Belle listened to Regina with her chin in her palm. "She seems so dreamy."

"She's filthy rich," Kathryn added. "Did she fuck you hard?"

"Yes. Pretty hard." Regina answered. "It was intense but in a good way. She also had a gentleness to her, and she kept checking in on me to see if I was okay."

"She sounds amazing." Belle sighed. "So, she tied you up and stuff?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. She also made me kneel at her feet which was odd but I found I liked it."

"Mmm..." Kathryn hummed. "I'm glad you finally got off."

"I've never cum so hard in my life. Then she forced me to cum again and again. That may have been the most intense. Probably even more so than the spanking. Which I really enjoyed."

Kathryn looked so intrigued. "So it's safe to say you had a nice time?"

Regina giggled, something she doesn't normally do. "I did. I passed out and didn't wake up til late morning."

Kathryn giggled and bumped Regina's shoulder with her own. "I told you she was what you needed."

Regina hated to admit that Kathryn was indeed right. Emma was everything she needed and more. She was the perfect lover and Dominant. She worked her body until she was crying out to her. No one has done that to her ever, and she was sure that no one else ever will. "You were right." Regina sighed.

Kathryn cupped a hand behind her ear. "What was that?"

Regina chuckled. "You were right." She repeated with a roll of eyes.

"Yes!" Kat hissed thrusting an arm into the air. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Enjoy it."

"So are you going to see her again?" Belle asked with a grin.

Regina shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "Nope. It was a one-time thing."

Jasmine groaned. "You might need her again."

Kathryn scoffed. "Might? She totally will. Regina has had her world rocked. She will never look at sex the same again."

Regina gave her friend a side glance. "I'm sure I will be fine."

She was a bit horny and Emma had stirred something in her that lie dormant for a long time but she was sure it would pass. It had to.

The other women rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Regina laughed. "Don't make me regret telling you guys anything."

"Oh, you didn't have to, really. We know you hooked up with someone." Jasmine said hiding a grin behind her glass.

"Yeah, the hickeys all over your neck and chest tell us everything we need to know," Belle said with a wag of her eyebrows and a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. She had tried to cover them up with makeup. She was so turned on when Emma asked if it was okay to mark her that she agreed, forgetting that she had insanely nosey friends who so happened to love to tease her and make her squirm.

Kathryn moved some of Regina's hair aside, exposing her neck. "What is she a goddamned leech?"

Regina laughed and pushed her friend way. "Stop."

"Are those bite marks? Oh my god, Gina boned a vampire!" Kathryn cried, causing their other friends to laugh. Regina blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Shut up, Kat." She groaned through a chuckle. "You suck."

"I do sometimes," Kathryn said pointedly. "But did you?"

Regina chuckled and blushed a deeper red. "I did not. Oh my god, Kat."

The other women laughed as well at Regina's expense. Regina groaned.

Kathryn giggled and clinked her glass against their other friends' glasses. "Seriously, though was it big?" she asked turning back to Regina.

Regina sighed. "She didn't show it to me. She let me touch it through her pants and from there I could tell that it was girthy, but she didn't let me see it."

"Fuck." Kat hissed. "Regina, sis, you should have begged."

Regina gave her friend a side glance. Frankly, she would have. She never wanted to worship anyone's cock but with Emma Swan, she did. She wanted to drop to her knees and suck it dry. That thought sort of frightened and excited her. She shifted in her seat when the mere thought of tasting Emma Swan started to arouse her. Kathryn being very observant, caught the gesture.

"You okay there?" She asked.

Regina laughed and shoved her. "Shut up."

"Horny?" She whispered. Regina simply scowled.

"Shut up."

"I'll help you with that. What are friends for?"

Regina laughed. "I'm not drunk enough to sleep with my best friend."

Kathryn snorted. "I'm not sleeping with you. I'll just eat you out. You cum, you thank me then we go back to drinking." She leaned over and whispered, "Ever had a pussy massage?"

"Is it like being fingered?" Regina asked, a bit curious.

"No." Kathryn laughed. "Nope. It's more sensual and if done properly, it can cause a full body orgasm."

"And you can do it?" She knew that her friend was only teasing her. They would never cross that line.

Kat shrugged. "Nope. I haven't mastered the full body part but I can get you off."

Regina bumped her friend with her shoulder. "I must decline since you are my best friend." She laughed. "But regardless I would have been into it."

Kathryn blew a raspberry. "Boring."

When they glanced over, they found Belle and Jasmine staring at them. "What?" Regina asked.

"You guys ever think you're a little too close?" Teased Jasmine. Regina laughed.

"Oh hush," Kathryn said with a snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kathryn was only joking with Regina. Please don't attack me. :)


	6. A Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2020!
> 
> I'm ALIVE! Sorry for the delay. I kept getting writer's block which was an indication that I needed a break. I took one and I'm slowly easing back into writing. I will try to begin updating my stories that get the most traffic more frequently. That is one of my writing goals for this year.
> 
> Anyway, sexual content. 
> 
> there's a little Emma and another character but it's brief.  
> Also there are a couple of Regina's kinks explored here. She has a few, including her desire to be watched and masturbation with objects(?). Just a heads up in case that isn't your thing. I intend for this to get pretty kinky. Also, Emma uses petnames here -- if that's not your thing... 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy.

Chapter Six: A Lesson Learned

Regina sat on her bed with her legs crossed in front of her. The head and neck of her rather large black stuffed bear was cradled in her arms and pressed snuggly against her chest. Her connection to her bear, her longest companion was an even bigger secret than her need to be dominated in order to get off. Kathryn knew about some of her kinks but not a soul knew about her faithful bear or the naughty things she liked to do with him. He was an all-around comfort to her. Cuddling him made her feel nice and safe while rubbing his nose made of smooth solid felt against her clit or grinding on one of his legs was insanely pleasurable. Although her bear was her go-to for comfort, she liked to grind on other things to get herself off as well. Be it a rolled-up towel, a pillow, or other things. The orgasms were between herself and the object. She wouldn't tell a soul. Not even Kathryn.

Besides, it was kind of sexy that she had such a dirty secret. Her position and her reputation demanded that not such a thing got out. The danger of anyone finding out added a sort of danger to it and danger was a turn on for her. Regina had a real need to fuck her bear, but she was trying to control herself. She had been masturbating a lot lately, chasing the feeling that Emma had given her but she couldn't quite recapture it without relinquishing control to someone and it left her greatly dissatisfied. A week had passed since her night with the sexy blonde billionaire and the encounter was still fresh in her mind. Emma's scent, the feel of her hands on her and inside her, her alluring voice commanding her to do what she desired and calling her all the names she loved being called. Emma had fulfilled a fantasy that Regina had longer than she had known she had and now, Regina was understanding that not another soul would ever make her feel that way. Regina expressed that she wanted to relive the rush that Emma had given her to Kathryn and her best friend suggested going back to the club since Regina and Ruby were sort of friends now. By friends, Regina meant that Ruby had texted her a few times during the week to see how her day was going. Regina thought it was sweet and if only Ruby was the right Domme for her, Regina would entertain her. That would certainly piss Emma off and maybe get her attention. God, why did she want to anger Emma? Perhaps it was because she was positive that an irritated Emma is pretty damn sexy. Also, she just wanted Emma's attention.

She doubted she would see Emma again and in this room with just her bear to hear; she confessed that she wanted Emma and needed to see her again. She needed to be choked and thrown onto the bed by her throat and fucked mercilessly. She needed to cum so hard that she was left exhausted and shaking. She needed Emma's attention and affection. Alas, she didn't take Emma's card, which in hindsight was foolish. She was just so proud and so confident that she wouldn't need her again. Now she knew that was stupid. Very stupid for such a bright woman.

She looked at the bear then looked at the phone. She supposed she should contact Ruby and see if she could get her in contract with Emma again. She set them up last time. She grabbed her personal phone and scrolled through her contacts and quickly located Ruby's number. She hesitated before pushing call but then she remembered how horny she had been for the past week, how badly she needed release again and how badly she needed Emma. She just needed to suck it up and confess that she was wrong. This wouldn't be easy, but it needed to be done. In a way, she was making an executive decision. A decision that would benefit her and it was the right thing to do.

After taking a deep breath, she called and pressed the phone to her ear. It only rang a few times before someone picked up. Despite the late hour, Regina knew that Ruby was awake being as she ran a nightclub. She did not, however, expect her to pick up so quickly.

"Regina, how are you, babe?" Ruby greeted through the line. She could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Miss me?"

Well, no, but she needed something from her. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?" The other brunette asked eagerly.

"I need a favor of you."

Ruby giggled. "Ooh, I'm intrigued. Keep going."

Regina rolled her eyes. A part of her wanted to hang up but an even louder part of her told her to take it easy and Ruby was her only connection to Emma. "I need... um... I..." She couldn't believe that she was stammering. She was a powerhouse in the courtroom, her office and in every other aspect of her life but whenever it came to something involving Emma, she turned into a complete idiot. She was mortified and sort of wanted to abort the mission and run for the hills, but she decided to just get it over with. She took a moment to compose herself and Ruby waited patiently. After gathering her thoughts, Regina spoke again. "I was wondering if you could give me Emma's phone number."

She approached this like she was speaking to a client or another prosecutor. In those times, she needed to be clear, direct, firm and level-headed. This helped of course because she got her question out and she was sure that Ruby understood her.

Ruby paused for a moment before speaking. "Why?" She asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone. "Miss your Daddy?"

Regina bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't particularly miss Emma. It would be irrational to miss someone she had just met and had only spent a few hours with. Regardless of the fact that those hours were spent having mind-blowing, intense, BDSM sex. She didn't miss Emma. She couldn't. "I... I need to see her again."

Ruby drew in a sharp breath. "Ms. Swan is a very busy woman. She owns a hotel business, you know?"

"I am aware, but perhaps she could find some time in her schedule," Regina explained. No one can be that busy. She made the time before.

"Time for what?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to discuss what I do with your friend." Regina snapped getting defensive. She was horny, and that usually made her very moody.

"I think it is," Ruby said calmly. "You're calling me during work hours and asking for a favor. I think it's only fair that you tell me what you want with Emma."

Regina sighed deeply. "I don't owe you anything."

"Neither do I," Ruby said abruptly. That was when Regina heard the true Dominant in her. She knew that the woman was not going to budge. Perhaps she was learning to be more assertive and usually Regina would have liked that but right now, she did not.

"It's personal."

"You can trust me," Ruby said more gently this time. "You know you can. I set you guys up before and kept your secrets. I would never do anything that would harm you. Just tell me."

Regina exhaled. Ruby had a point. She knew that she had slept with Emma before and kept it to herself and she was sure that Emma had told Ruby things because they were best friends. Ruby knew more than she should, anyway. "I just... I want to see her again." She sighed and combed her fingers through her dark hair. She couldn't believe that she was confessing this, but she trusted Ruby just as she trusted Emma. "I need her."

"Why?"

Regina didn't hesitate. "Because I need her to do what she did to me before. I've never felt satisfied before that night. I've never had someone take care of my needs like that. It felt so good to give up control and to feel true release. I want to feel that rush again."

Ruby hummed softly then replied, "Fair enough. Hey, look, I can't give out Emma's number but I can contact her for you like last time."

That wasn't what Regina wanted. She wanted to speak to Emma tonight. She needed to speak to her right now. "Um..."

"Look, I promise I will relay the message. In fact, when we hang up together, I will call Em. She will get back to you as soon as she can."

From the sound of it, it wouldn't be tonight. Regina exhaled and lowered her head. She felt disappointed and frustrated, but she didn't show it. Instead, she exhaled softly again. "Fine."

"Oh, don't pout," Ruby said with a laugh. "Em will get back to you. Don't worry."

Regina sighed then nodded even though Ruby couldn't see her. "Okay."

"I have to get back to work, sweetie," Ruby said gently. "I will call Emma first though."

"Okay."

"You going to bed?" Ruby asked.

Regina hummed the affirmative. She was due in court in the morning. "I am."

"Alright, so sweet dreams," Ruby said.

"Night, Ruby," Regina said before disconnecting the call.

She groaned loudly then tossed her phone aside. She then fell back on her bed with a huff. Now, she had to wait and Regina hated waiting. She always had, but she had no choice. Emma was in control now and only God knows what she'll do.

She had a feeling that she would make her suffer. The thought of that frightened her and excited her. Oh, what an adrenaline rush knowing Emma Swan has been.

* * *

Sharp green eyes locked on the blonde woman across from her. Her finger tapped on the armrest of the armchair she was seated in. The woman before her gave her a small smile. Her blue eyes that matched her blue dress turned downward as she blushed softly. That brought a smirk to Emma's mouth. It had been a really long time since she had played with Elsa. Elsa Frost, the oldest of the Frost sisters of the Frost Diamonds empire. She was one of Emma's earlier playmates. The pair had met at a party of a mutual friend. They hit it off and their conversation escalated. At this time, Emma told her that she was a Dominant and Elsa smiled shyly and admitted that she was a submissive. The conversation went on and they eventually ventured into the topic BDSM play. Emma informed her of her knowledge and shortly after, the two of them left and Emma introduced her to her playroom where they had fun most of the night. This happened a couple of times until it became a regular casual thing. Elsa was eager to please. She rarely challenged Emma and simply did as she was told. Even though Emma preferred a challenge, she did appreciate Elsa and their long friendship. Usually, their evenings were pretty calm compared to her playtime with brats but she did feel satisfied once she and Elsa were done.

They were sitting in her den in her home. Elsa had made the trip all the way up there so Emma planned to make her visit worth her while. She cleared her throat, and that caused Elsa to look up at her and give her a sort of confused puppy look that Emma found to be quite charming. They have known each other for a long time so she had gotten to know Elsa well.

She crooked a finger at her, summoning her to her side of the room. Elsa stood from the couch but as soon she did so, Emma's eyes flicked to the floor and she immediately understood. She quickly got down on the floor, on all fours and began crawling towards Emma. Emma shifted in the chair and sat up straight as she waited for her to approach. Her submissive stopped right at her feet and knelt before her with her head lowered, silently awaiting further instructions from her Mistress. Emma said nothing for a moment and instead reached out a hand and stroked her fair cheek. Her fingers traveled downward over the soft skin.

"Are you going to show me how much you missed me?" Emma asked her. Elsa looked up at her and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Mistress." The girl whispered.

Emma smirked. "Okay, suck my cock. Worship your Mistress."

Elsa looked excited and eager to begin. She nodded her head. "May I have your cock, Ms. Swan?"

Emma patted her on the head before answering. "You may. Open my pants and take it out."

The woman nodded softly and quickly began doing as she was told. Emma's cock twitched with excitement as it always did in these sessions. Once her pants were open, Elsa then pulled down her boxer briefs. Emma's almost-erect cock made itself known.

"Has it gotten bigger?" Elsa asked, staring with wide eyes.

Emma wrapped her hand around the base and waved it in front of her. "You scared?"

In response, Elsa giggled before leaning forward and kissing the head. "I've just missed you and this amazing cock so much."

Elsa started to wrap her mouth around the head, but then Emma's phone started ringing. Emma made a face then stopped the other woman with a hand on her head. When she looked up, Emma pointed to the device on her coffee table. "Give me that."

Elsa looked disappointed but knew better than to argue so she did it. She grabbed the phone and handed it over to Emma. Emma took the phone and looked at the screen, Ruby. She started to let it go to voicemail since this woman always had the worst timing but something told her to pick up. She answered and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Ruby." She greeted, trying to hide her irritation.

"Emma," Ruby said happily. "Guess what?"

Emma hummed thoughtfully as she searched her brain for things that Ruby could be so excited about. She came up short. She placed her hand on the back of Elsa's head and guided her back to her cock. The girl immediately wrapped her hand around the base and began licking from where her hand stopped to the tip. Emma bit her lip to hold back the moan. "Tell me."

"Regina called me," Ruby said.

"Tonight?" Emma asked. She was high intrigued. She knew that Ruby and Regina spoke, but there had to be a reason for her to call at this time of night.

Ruby hummed the affirmative. "I just hung up with her before I called you."

Emma was curious now. "What she want?"

"You." Was Ruby's deadpan response. "She said she wants you to fuck her again and take care of her. She felt that you truly satisfied her."

Emma could feel her cock twitch and harden and it wasn't from Elsa licking the shaft. It was the mere thought of Regina and that incredible body of hers. She wanted to fuck her again, and she wanted to know how it would feel to be inside her. She was excited about the idea of punishing her and tying her up. Emma licked her lips and shifted a bit. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll talk to you," Ruby explained. "I couldn't answer for you."

"She needs to be punished," Emma stated firmly. "I wanted to give her my number, but she said that she was simply done with me. She was so determined that she wouldn't need me to fuck her again. I was right. Now she's begging for me again."

Ruby chuckled. "What a naughty little slut."

Emma chuckled as well. "Hell yeah. Send me her number. I'll call her when I feel like it."

Ruby giggled and a moment later, Emma received a text with Regina's number. Emma thanked her friend. Regina has been on her mind for a while. Never had a stranger turned her on like this. Usually, she would fuck someone then move on but she was very interested in Regina and fucking her again. She wouldn't reveal this. She needed to make Regina work for it and prove to her that she was worthy to play with her again. Regina came after her this time so the game was different now.

"When will you call her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Emma answered. "When I get around to it. I'll make her wait a bit. I want her horny and needy when I finally get in touch with her."

"Noted," Ruby said.

Emma chuckled. "So, Ruby, I need to go. I'm a bit busy. I'll call you in the morning."

Ruby seemed to understand since Emma rarely was home alone at night. "Got it. Talk to you later."

Emma then hung up the call. She tossed the phone aside and placed her hand on the back of Elsa's head, allowing herself to enjoy the pleasure for a moment. When she felt herself nearing the edge, she fisted her hand in the girl's hair and pulled her away. Elsa looked up at her, confused and out of breath.

Emma smirked at the sight. "Let's go to the playroom."

Elsa smiled widely at that. "Okay." She agreed. Emma tilted her head towards the door. Elsa knew exactly what it meant. "May I walk?"

Emma shook her head. "Stay on your knees. Crawl."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Go," Emma ordered.

Elsa nodded then got down on all fours and began crawling to the door like the good girl she was. Emma adjusted her self and zipped her pants then stood. Elsa looked back at her once she reached the door frame. That was when Emma made a gesture with her hand, telling her to keep going. The other blonde crawled out of the room and Emma followed. She would have fun with Elsa before she would get in touch with Regina. Honestly, it was too bad that she had to make Regina wait. She was such an exciting little brat and Emma was a very efficient and attentive brat Tamer.

She followed Elsa out of the room and into the corridor.

Emma hoped that Regina would learn her lesson. Miss Swan is always right.

* * *

Days went by with no word from Emma. With her recent cases or spending time with her small circle of friends, it was easier to keep her mind busy but even when she was working or flirting with some guy at a club, her mind always drifted to Emma and she found herself constantly checking her phone. Her body was aching to be touched properly. She knew that Graham wouldn't cut it so she didn't even try with him. She knew that no one would cut it for her after Emma. Emma had set the bar much too high, and she knew that not a single person would ever compare.

She spoke to Ruby a few times and Ruby told her that Emma was busy and she would call her when she can. Regina accepted it since Emma was a big CEO and as a lawyer, she understood that work could sometimes get in the way and one would sometimes have to choose work over play. Either that or Emma just wasn't that interested in her. Kathryn had suggested going back to Ruby's club and meeting a new Domme, but Regina's heart just wasn't in it. Kathryn even informed her that Mal, the Mistress that she had met before had been asking around about her. Regina was quite flattered but uninterested. She wanted Emma and only Emma and she wanted her even more now that she didn't just bend to her every whim as everyone else does. She was Fascinated.

She thought about this as she and Kathryn sat out on the patio of a nice little cafe that they enjoyed. The weather was nice and Regina had just gotten out of court for the day. She will have to go back tomorrow, but for now, she was happy to relax a bit. She wished that she could celebrate by being held down and fucked hard. It didn't appear that her evening will go that way, so she sucked it up.

She kept her eyes on her phone though. She was browsing Emma's social media, just curious to see what she was up to. She didn't appear busy at all. Last she saw, she was on a yacht with Anna and Elsa Frost-heiress to a jewelry company. Emma looked pretty cozy with Elsa though and Regina's curiosity was piqued. Perhaps that was why Emma had been blowing her off. She had a girlfriend? Emma didn't seem like the girlfriend type, but people surprise her every day.

A knot formed in Regina's stomach. Not jealousy about Emma being taken but disappointment because she would have to search elsewhere for her pleasures. She blew out a breath and sat her phone on the table beside her turnover. Kathryn quickly snatched it up before Regina could stop her. She looked at it and Regina frowned. Too bad the back-light didn't turn off.

She simply sipped her tea and eyed her friend from across the table as she observed her phone screen. Kathryn's gaze flicked up to her. "You stalking her now?"

Regina scoffed, "You wish. I slept with her. I'm allowed to look at her social media."

"You are, but that frown over this pic worries me." She said.

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"She's dominated you, she's not your girlfriend. You two participate in BDSM together and have sex. That's it."

Regina shrugged. "I know. I don't have feelings for her. I've only met her once, and she is certainly not my type. She likes to flex her money a lot, and she is arrogant and cocky." Okay, she liked the arrogant part. She found that it made Emma just her type. She appreciated an authoritative attitude and the ability to put her in her place. "I do like what she does to me though. That's it. I was only concerned with the fact that I would have to find my release elsewhere. Relax."

Kathryn studied her for a moment before relenting. "Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Regina nodded. "Don't worry."

Kathryn smiled a little and handed Regina her phone back. "Good. Look. Elsa and Emma have been friends for a long time. They party a lot and are seen at events together. That's it. There is nothing romantic between them."

Regina nodded her head again. Kathryn read tabloids and watched those celebrity gossip television shows. "Good, because I need a good spanking."

Kathryn laughed. "Me too." She snorted. Regina looked at her.

"Do you think Emma is blowing me off?" She asked softly.

Kathryn grinned and leaned forward. "Wanna know what I think?" She asked. Regina nodded carefully. "I think she's punishing you. Remember when you told me she offered her number for you to be able to call her again but you declined?"

Regina nodded. Fuck. She had no idea that would come back and bite her in the ass so hard. "Yes."

"Well, you were being disrespectful and you should have just taken it. Emma knew that you would want to come back for more, but she just let you think what you wanted. She knew you would be back."

Regina's neatly sculpted eyebrows rose into her hairline. "What? She did?"

Kathryn chuckled with a shake of her head. "We all did. You two were compatible, and you enjoyed her. She made you feel something you hadn't before... safety, security, and pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. She wasn't scared to shut you down and own you. You liked that and people like her are hard to come by. That's important to you so, you'd want that rush again."

Kathryn was one hundred percent right. She couldn't believe that she was so arrogant and stupid. "I'm an idiot."

Kathryn looked shocked. "You? An idiot. You're a genius, Regina. Literally. You're far from an idiot. Hardheaded, but not an idiot. This was a lesson learned." She grinned. "Learn from it."

Regina nodded her head. "What should I do? Should I apologize?"

Kat looked even more shocked than before. "You'd apologize?" She scoffed. "You got it bad." When she merely received a scowl in response, she continued. "No, she'll contact you when she feels you've learned your lesson. Don't worry."

Regina groaned and rubbed her face with her hand. "This is torture."

Kathryn sipped her coffee then said, "That's the point."

Regina frowned. "She's mean."

Kathryn laughed. "She's no-nonsense. When she does contact you, do what she says."

Regina folded her arms over her chest then leaned back against the chair with a huff. "Fine."

Kathryn laughed. "Oh, Emma is going to get you."

Regina rolled her eyes but internally she was pleading for Emma to call her.

* * *

That didn't happen for a couple of days. Regina had finally snapped, and she ended up going to bed early and straddling her teddy. She didn't get far before her phone began ringing, causing her to pause but only for a moment because who would call her at this late hour? She started to ignore it but then it clicked in her overly sexed mind. She gasped and scrambled off of the bear. She crawled over to her nightstand and reached for her phone. When she looked at it, her eyes grew wide and her heart started pounding in her chest. She tried to compose herself but there was no use so she just picked up.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Cutting it kinda close there, huh?" Emma's sharp voice said through the line. "Busy?"

Regina knew that she had better say the right thing or she would be in big trouble. This excited her though, so she wanted to test the waters. "Um, I believe I could make time for you."

Emma was quiet for a moment. "Hey, don't let me interrupt you. I'll go."

"No!" Regina whined. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't go."

There was another pause before Emma spoke again. "I will not play games, Regina. You do as I say and you be respectful or we stop."

Regina nodded her head even though Emma couldn't see her. "Okay."

"Don't  _okay_  me. What do you say?" Emma snapped.

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina breathed. She couldn't believe that she gave in so easily, but the idea of Emma hanging up and not calling her back for days or ever... made her want to behave.

Emma hummed. "Good girl."

"Were you ignoring me?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma stayed quiet before speaking, her tone cold and devoid of all emotion, "I wasn't ignoring you. I was much too busy to feed into your games. I made you wait so you can think about your decisions. Naughty or defiant behavior will not be rewarded..."

"I'm not playing games," Regina uttered. "I just..."

"I have a very busy schedule," Emma explained. "This means that I will not always be at your beck and call."

"Okay," Regina muttered.

"I want to see you," Emma demanded abruptly.

"When?" Regina asked.

"Now," Emma replied firmly. "Let's video chat. I want to see my little bratty girl."

Regina knew better than to say no but... "Okay, can I have a moment?"

"For?"

"I'm not exactly... decent," Regina replied hesitantly. She had a feeling that Emma was going to get her clothes off eventually, but she still wanted to put something on.

"Are you naked, babe?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Regina bit her lip. She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed confessing this. Emma knew already. "I... was... going to touch myself."

"Yeah?" Emma purred into the phone. "Was teddy watching or was he the one going to get fucked?"

Her eyes drifted to her bear that was lying where she had left him. "I wanted to fuck him."

Emma growled, and it was one of the sexiest things Regina had ever heard. She felt it in her lower stomach, and she almost moaned. Emma spoke again, "I'm jealous. You'd have to make it up to me."

"Anything." Regina breathed. "I will do whatever you want."

"Want to play?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina answered automatically, knowing that Emma always needed verbal consent.

"Good girl." Emma praised. "Okay, give me a moment, I'm going to start the video chat."

"Okay."

It only took a moment for them to switch to a video call. She answered, suddenly feeling a bit shy. It has been a very long time since she's been with Emma and everything felt somewhat new. Emma's gorgeous yet threatening green eyes were watching her closely.

"Don't be nervous," Emma said with a smirk. She was leaned up against a black, leather, quilted headboard and the room was cast in a low romantic glow. Regina assumed that was her home because it didn't look like her hotel room. "You can trust me. You know that."

Regina nodded her head obediently. "Yes, Miss Swan."

Emma's smirk grew. "Oh, how I love hearing that falling from that beautiful mouth of yours. Do you know what I want to do to that mouth?"

Regina shook her head and swallowed. Her mouth felt dry, and she felt shaky. Emma hadn't even begun yet. "No," Regina answered, eager to find out.

"I'll tell you." Emma began. "I would rub the head of my cock all across those pretty pouty lips of yours. Then I would trace the seam of your mouth with the tip. If you're a good girl, you'll open for me. If not, I'll make you. I will then slide my cock into your warm, wet mouth. It will probably be a tight fit, but we'll manage. The underside of my cock will slide over your tongue and you can taste me. You'll love tasting your Mistress so you'll beg for more. I will instruct you to open your throat and I will slip my cock down there, you'll gag at first but then get used to it as I slide in and out fucking your mouth. Your only job is to suck, I'll do everything else. Fucking your gorgeous face. You'll taste my pre-cum and you'll love it just as you love my cock inside your mouth as I fuck you harder and harder. You'll think you will choke and your eyes will fill up with tears but just then you feel my thick hot cum sliding down your throat and into your belly. After filling your mouth, I will pull out and empty the rest of my seed all over your beautiful face until you're covered in white cum. Then I will admire my work and tell you how beautiful you'll look."

By the time Emma finished, she left Regina speechless. Her body was responding, and she felt a tremor between her thighs. She was still kneeling and felt the need to touch herself. "Oh, my god. Fuck me."

Emma chuckled. "Are you turned on, baby?"

"Yes," Regina confessed.

"Do you suck cock?" Emma asked.

"Usually I don't." She confessed. "But I would for you."

Emma shut her eyes and groaned. "Oh, you are such a good little slut telling me everything I want to hear."

Regina bit her lip and smiled. She felt so flattered to have pleased her Mistress this way. "I mean it."

Emma chuckled lowly and nodded. "I know, Regina. I was giving you praise, that's all. Do you like when I praise you?"

Oh god, yes. Regina nodded. "I do."

"How about when I reprimand you?" The Dominant asked with a raise of her brow. Regina laughed softly, and that drew a chuckle from the other woman who eventually asked, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I really do like when you punish me," Regina muttered. "You must think-"

"I will never judge you for a kink, but I will take care of your needs. So far, I've learned that you like attention, affection, and discipline. So I will be very attentive and hands-on in our play, I will remember to praise good behavior and put you in your place when you act naughty. Good?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, Miss Swan."

"Very good," Emma said. "You are being such a good girl. Look at that."

Regina smiled softly. "I've been thinking about you. Is that weird?"

Emma hummed and shook her head. "Nope. It's not every day you get a good fuck like that. Understandable that you want more."

Regina chuckled at Emma's cockiness, but then again, she had it right. The woman was a God in bed and she hadn't even pulled her cock out yet. "You're right." She didn't bother to question if Emma had been thinking about her because she had a feeling that the answer would be 'no'.

"Do you like role play, babe?" Emma asked.

"I've never tried it," Regina admitted. "Do you?"

Emma grinned. "Eager to know what your Domme likes, huh?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes."

Emma chuckled softly and shifted. "Well, I do enjoy role-play. All kinds actually. I've done everything from teacher/student' to 'space invaders with a taste for pussy'. I rarely say no to what my subs are into."

Regina bit her lip as she took in this information. Role-playing sounded fun. "How about a dark knight and a lost princess?"

Emma smirked. "Will you be my princess?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Then, of course."

Regina smiled. "Would you play a wolf? Like Ruby does?"

Emma chuckled. "I've done a vampire. Never a she-wolf." She grinned. "Into monsters?"

"A little," Regina confessed. "There's something about their darkness that turns me on."

Emma hummed. "Interesting. Some say I have a little darkness."

"Yes, and I got a little taste of it the night we spent together," Regina said with a small smile. "Is there more?"

"You bet your perfect little ass it is," Emma said through a chuckle. "The things I would do to that pretty little body of yours. I will leave you sore, exhausted and begging for more."

Regina's eyes almost rolled back in her head. Emma was everything she wanted in a sexual partner. "Fuck yes."

"Mm... good." Emma seemed pleased. "I'll fuck you hard then pump you full of cum till it's pouring out of you."

Regina blushed and her chest was heaving. She was feeling it in her pussy. It twitched. She could feel the thickness coating her outer lips and inner thighs. She felt sticky and dirty. She loved how Emma turned her into a filthy little slut. "I'm wet, Miss Swan. Use me, please." She breathed.

"Mm... let me see." Emma instructed her. Regina had done nothing like this and she felt a bit nervous performing for Emma in such a way. Even though it was her fantasy to have someone watch her while she played with herself, she was new to having an actual audience. Sensing her uncertainty, Emma spoke up. "You trust me, right? I would never hurt you or let anything bad happen to you. You're safe. Let me see your pussy."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes. She knew she could trust her. She had shown her that before. "Okay. I trust you."

"Good girl," Emma said with a nod. "Now, come on."

Regina noticed the shift in Emma's tone and demeanor. She was changing from playful and friendly to dominant and demanding. Without saying a word, Regina shifted and laid down, propped up by her pillows. She looked into the camera and watched Emma. Her gaze had intensified, but she looked patient.

"Well?" She asked after a moment.

Regina tilted her head. It was more than obvious that Emma was beginning to like her. She also liked to rile her up. She decided just to push a bit. She's been good long enough. "I've heard you refer to yourself as Daddy. So has Ruby. May I call you that?"

Emma hummed with a nod. "You may."

"Will you spoil me?" She meant sexually. Material things didn't impress her.

"If you deserve it. Anything you desire is yours."

Regina bit her lip. "Can I have you as my full-time Domme?"

"That's a discussion for another time," Emma told her. "We're just playing right now. Come on, be a good girl and let me see."

"See what?" Regina asked almost innocently.

"Regina!" Emma snapped. "I swear to god!"

Regina wrinkled her nose and smiled devilishly at her Mistress. "I don't have one of those. Sorry."

Emma growled. "You were being so good."

Regina's smile grew. "That was when I was trying to figure out if you truly liked me. You do."

Emma chuckled darkly. "Not so much right now. Stop teasing. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To my playroom, if you keep it up."

A delighted little chill coursed through Regina at the threat. This is what she craved almost as much as Emma between her thighs. "Oh? Really?"

"Regina, I swear to god. I won't let you cum if you keep this up." Emma threw at her. Regina's eyes widened. Emma wouldn't be that cruel, would she? She didn't want to find out.

"I'm only playing. I'm sorry." Regina blurted.

"You're being naughty. That's what you're doing." Emma said sharply. "I should make you go to bed right now."

"I'm sorry," Regina repeated. She barely apologized and to think she's done it so many times with Emma... what is wrong with her? "Don't. I will be good."

Emma dipped her head in a sharp movement of agreement. "Now, do as I say."

Regina nodded then shifted the camera so it traveled down over her firm breasts, down her sternum and abdomen and over her mound. She wondered if Emma was enjoying the show. Well, she hoped she was.

When she got to her pussy, Emma spoke, "Spread the lips for me."

Regina did as she was told and reached down spreading them open for Emma to see.

Emma groaned. "You're sopping, sweetie." She told her. "Touch it for me." Regina did what was asked of her and touched herself. "Now, pull your finger away." Regina did that as well and a trail of her arousal traveled with her finger. "Very nice."

"May I see you now?" Regina asked.

"Touch your clit for me first," Emma told her. Regina had been dying to anyway so she let two fingers rub up and down a few times. "Stop."

Regina immediately did as she was told despite how difficult it was.

"Push two fingers inside," Emma instructed.

Feeling that she was wet enough and wanting to please Emma, she quickly did as she was told. Oh, it felt so good when her fingers filled and stretched her opening. They slipped right in given her overall wetness.

"Push in as deeply as you can," Emma ordered. Regina did, but her fingers were only so long. "Okay so pull out and push back in; fuck yourself nice and slow."

Regina eagerly pulled her fingers out and pushed back inside. She did this a couple of times and her toes curled and she let out a soft moan.

"That's it," Emma said. "Curl your fingers. Do you feel that?"

Regina curled her fingers and felt for what Emma was talking about it. It was deep, but she found it. When she touched it, she groaned. She liked that. "I found it."

"Stroke it a bit. Nice and slow." Emma instructed. "If you go too fast or you apply too much pressure, you'll cum and we don't want that yet."

She did this and after a while; the feeling got really intense, and she clamped her legs shut.

Emma chuckled. "That good, huh?" She received a nod in response. "Give yourself a break. Play with your clit for me. Nice and easy."

Regina slid her fingers out, dragging a thick trail of arousal with her. She touched her clit and flinched just a bit.

Emma laughed. "You okay?"

"I'm really horny and sensitive." Regina breathed out a laugh. "Being watched is one of my fantasies."

"Is that so?" Emma inquired, highly impressed. "Well, then I'm happy to oblige."

Regina smiled then began circling her little bundle of nerves, nice and slow as Emma had instructed her. It was a struggle to not lift from the bed or begin rubbing herself hard, but she managed.

"Alright, let me see that gorgeous face," Emma said and Regina could hear the rasp and drop of her voice. When Regina lifted the phone, she spoke again. "Prop your phone up on something."

Regina nodded and placed it on her nightstand, against her lamp. From that angle, Emma could see just enough. Her face, breasts and her hand moving between her legs.

"Mm..." Emma hummed.

"Will you touch yourself?" Regina asked softly. She was very curious to see Emma's cock. She knew it was huge, but she fantasized about what it looked like. "May I see you?"

Emma moved her phone down. Regina could see that she was in a skin-tight white tank top that made her breasts quite prominent as well as her abs. The camera went down further and Regina could not hold in the moan. There in a pair of black boxer briefs was the outline of what may be the biggest penis she had ever seen. It appeared to be erect but off to the side; the briefs were holding it down. God, once those things came off a beast would be unleashed.

"I'm hard as a rock." Emma chuckled before turning the camera back to her face.

"I can tell. It's so big. Can I see it?"

"You did."

"No, I mean, really see it."

Emma smirked. "Want me to take it out?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"I'll masturbate and cum with you, but I will not show it to you tonight."

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "Why?"

Emma grinned. "Because I said so. Be good and you'll see it. Maybe even touch it."

That gave Regina a little hope, so she accepted that. "Okay, Miss Swan."

"Just a moment," Emma said. She put her phone down and Regina heard a dresser open and close then Emma was back. Off-screen there was a snap as if a bottle was being opened. Emma settled back, and she was back on the screen. She could make out Emma's shoulder moving nice and slowly as she stroked herself.

This only turned Regina on even more. Emma stayed silent for a moment as she grunted here and there. Regina was moaning softly, and she eventually had to bite her lip to calm herself.

"Do you want my big cock inside you?" Emma asked in a low growl. "Do you want me to stretch you and fill you?"

"God yes!" Regina all but screamed. She wasn't usually loud like this but right now, she couldn't help herself. She was being driven mad with desire. She was torn between wanting to orgasm and wanting to have Emma's attention a bit longer.

"Mm..." Emma hummed. "Good girl. You're such a good little whore."

"I'm yours. I'm your little whore."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Emma announced. "Continue circling your clit and speed up."

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina said obediently then began doing as she was told. She groaned when she sped up. Her clit was twitching. She could see Emma out of the corner of her eye, stroking harder as she watched her steadily.

"Don't cum without asking," Emma commanded.

Regina panted out a soft, "Yes, Miss Swan."

"Grab your breast and pinch the nipple," Emma ordered, Regina complied and her hand traveled upward and settled on her breast, from there she tweaked and played with the nipple, twisting and pulling.

Regina threw her head back and let out a long moan from the added stimulation. She was close. She could feel the orgasm building up in her lower abdomen. Her hips lifted from the bed and she began rocking against her hand. This all felt so good. She didn't know if it was because she needed the release or it was Emma watching her but it was working.

"Fuck!" She breathed out as she cupped her breast. Her nipples were fully erect against her palm. "Please, Ms. Swan, may I cum?"

"Not yet," Emma said.

Regina groaned and kept going. She was right there teetering on the edge but Emma wouldn't let her go over. "Please?" She begged after a few more torturous moments.

"No," Emma said coldly.

Regina huffed but listened. Her hand worked furiously between her legs and all she wanted was her release but Emma was torturing her. She didn't ask again for a bit though. Instead, she focused. Her pussy and her entire body began to feel tingly. She really liked that. It was almost like a high.

After a while, it all became too much. "Miss Swan, may I?"

Emma hummed. "You may. Keep your eyes on me though."

Regina nodded then tried to rub faster and frantically over the erect slippery flesh. She kept her eyes on Emma as she too sped up the strokes. Watching Emma's pretty green eyes watching her really egged her on. She needed this, and she needed it now. Her climax hit her hard and fast, nearly knocking her off the bed. She continued to ride out her orgasm as she watched Emma's mouth take the shape of an 'O' as she came as well. Oh, Regina wished that she could see the cum running down her cock.

Regina was left in a thin layer of sweat and panting. Her clit was pulsing rapidly. The blonde woman was cleaning herself up. "You made me make quite a mess."

Regina smiled and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"You're not." Emma chuckled. She then tossed the towel aside. "Let me see your pussy. I'm sure it looks well fucked."

Regina obediently grabbed the phone and brought it down between her thighs. Emma got a good look at her red, swollen pussy, still dripping with arousal.

"Fuck, I was right." Emma laughed. "Damn. Very pretty."

Regina smiled. "Thank you... for helping me."

Emma grinned. "Anytime, babe."

Regina lifted the phone and looked at Emma. "Really, that was amazing. I haven't cum that hard since I was with you."

Emma hummed. "Good. I'm glad you're satisfied. You have a gorgeous orgasm face."

Regina smiled, and she remembered Emma's. "So do you."

Emma chuckled. "Why thank you."

Regina bit her lip as she nodded. Frankly, she was spent, and she just wanted to lie down. She could pass out again. "Can we do this again soon?"

"Sure, if you're a good girl," Emma told her. "I'm serious, you were amazing tonight. You gave me quite the show."

Regina blushed. "I'm glad I could please you."

Emma hummed. "So you feel okay and had a nice time?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Wonderful," Emma said as she shifted. She fell silent before speaking again. "You're working tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm consulting with clients all day."

Emma grunted. "Lawyer." She chuckled. "I'm sure you need your rest and it's getting pretty late."

Regina looked at her clock. It was. "Don't you have work?"

"I do," Emma replied. "Perhaps we should both turn in."

As if on cue, Regina yawned, and she covered it with the back of her hand. "You're right." She hesitated before speaking again. "Will you text me tomorrow?"

Emma raised a brow. "Would you like that?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

The Mistress smirked. "We shall see then."

Regina accepted that because she knew that was the best she was going to get. "Okay."

"If it were earlier, we would chat a bit more but I want you to rest."

Regina nodded obediently. Her body felt relaxed and calm. She felt content and satisfied. "Okay, I will go to sleep because you said so."

Emma smirked. "That's a good girl. Now settle in."

Regina nodded and obediently slid down her bed and under the covers. She rested against her pillows and looked up at her phone. She smiled. "All settled."

Emma chuckled. "Indeed. Sleep well and we will speak soon."

Regina nodded. "Goodnight, Miss Swan."

Emma looked pleased. She chuckled. "Night, Regina." She said with a smile then with a dip of her head, she disconnected the call.

Regina smiled to herself as she leaned over, connected her phone to the charger and turned her lamp down but not off. She didn't sleep in the dark. She then laid back down. A small beep alerted her she was getting a message. She checked her phone; it was from Emma.

_"Sleep, Regina. We'll talk soon."_  The text read.

Regina chuckled then laid down and shut her eyes. She then allowed herself to drift off into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... sorry for ending it there but it was going on forever and super long chapters are hell for me to edit so. I'll update again soon. :)
> 
> I felt it appropriate that they did this over the phone instead. idk. I found it fun to write and it was something new and different for me to try. They're still trying to feel each other out and getting to know each other. Also, Regina and Emma will test different titles for Emma before they settle on one or two that works for their relationship.
> 
> I will also try to reply to comments more. I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to comment, leave kudos and over all just read the story. So thank you. :) 
> 
> And thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh p.s. if you're interested in connecting with me. You can find my social media in my bio!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the long chapter.
> 
> I imagine the club looking a bit like Fangtasia (TrueBlood) but a bit classier. I went for an actual club look because well... because.
> 
> Like all my stories, things will be explained gradually because I do not like to information dump.


End file.
